


The Best Man

by smoochmejuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochmejuggie/pseuds/smoochmejuggie
Summary: It's been five years.Five years since that night at Pop's. She's convinced he had chosen a public place; maybe she wouldn't react so badly if there was a crowd. He was right, of course. He was always right when it came to Betty and how she handled & reacted in situations.There's a part of her that hated him for that exact reason. He knew her. He had known her for his entire life. But that part of her that hated him was small. Small compared to all the parts of her that loved him. Still. After all those years.





	1. Maid of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :)  
> This is my first ever fanfic... I'm really new to all of this... and I'm relatively new to Riverdale/Bughead fandom.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> This is definitely a WIP and AU. Chapters won't be very long at all...  
> But please enjoy :) xxx

**_Today._ **

Betty was sitting at her desk, in front of her computer. She had been in charge of The Register for two years now. Betty loved it. It was her life. She loved the writing, the investigating. As all her friends would call her in high school - she was the modern day Nancy Drew. There wasn't too much happening in the small town in terms of hard hitting stories. Nothing like Jason Blossom's murder, or the maple syrup drug syndicate, and the shooting of Fred Andrews. The remaining Blossoms had left town. Life in Riverdale had calmed down. The Serpents had backed off a while ago; after several suspicious incidents- break ins, torched cars, high school vandalism. The Serpents were bored. Riverdale wasn't what they interested in anymore. Even today, Betty isn't sure why they 'gave up'. But Riverdale is a happier place now. Even if she wasn't.

"Dammit! Is that the time?" Betty had dinner plans with Veronica and Archie, and had totally forgotten about it. "ARGH! V is going to be so mad! Where's my phone?!"

Veronica and Archie. They were Riverdale's 'power couple'. They'd been together since high school. They had darted around it for a long long time. But everyone knew they were "into each other" from the seven minutes in heaven debacle. Archie had jumped from girl to girl, but Veronica was the one that was there, the one Archie would always go back to. Betty could probably pinpoint it back to the night she walked into Pop's. Archie was transfixed. Last year they went away for a weekend, and came back an engaged couple. The ring was mind blowing. The long hours of work that Archie had been doing was for a reason. He wanted only the best for his woman. Betty remembers the nights Veronica would call her in tears, swearing that Archie was cheating on her. Betty repeated the same thing, many nights. "V... Archie loves YOU. And only one. He doesn't have eyes on anyone else."

After they got back from their weekend away, Veronica never ever spoke of those teary phone calls again. She knew. He was working ridiculous hours to be able to buy the rock on her finger. Betty hoped that one day she would find the same happiness that Archie and Veronica have. She thought she had found the happiness years ago; but it was ripped right out from underneath her. Veronica and Archie had their ups and downs; but they always came out stronger and even more in love.

Betty grabbed her phone and opened a new text message.

 _Arch! Tell V I'll be about 20 minutes late... this story is wrecking my head. And I lost track of time a little.. I'll grab some wine & cheese on my way! __See you soon!_  

Betty jumps into her car, feeling just a tad exasperated. She was never late for appointments or dinner dates with her best friends. But her mind has been elsewhere. She should know; it happened last year, and the year before that, and the year before that as well. It's been happening every year for the last five years to be exact. Which is probably why Veronica and Archie had organised dinner for tonight.

Thankfully she had all green lights. It was eerily quiet for a Friday night, even for Riverdale. She pulled up outside Veronica and Archie's place. Veronica had stayed in the place that she lived in with her mum when they first moved to Riverdale all those years ago. Hermione had moved back to New York with Hiram. Veronica and Archie were relatively serious when they started talking about moving back; Veronica wanted to stay in Riverdale with Archie. Hermione was hesitant at first, but she knew how much they meant to each other. Archie had been a positive change in Veronica's life. Hiram just wanted his girl to be happy, and she was.

*knock, knock*

Betty heard the tapping of heels against the floor. "B!! Hellooooo!!" Veronica embraced Betty like she hadn't seen her in years. They had seen each other a few days earlier. "I'm so happy you're here.. OH! You've brought things! Betty raised the bag "cheese and wine, my dear!" Veronica smiled from ear to ear. "You're a lady after my own heart! Come, come.. Archie's in the kitchen preparing dinner." Betty was always baffled and fascinated when it came to Veronica running in her stilettos. She was far too good at it. "Hey B! How's it going?" Archie looked up from cutting up vegetables. "I'm great, thanks.. how are you? How's work?" Archie had been busy with construction over at the old drive in for a few months now. She didn't get to see her friend as often these days. "Ah you know. Building, lifting, measuring... it's been busy, but it's good. Better than not working?? Someone has to provide for the woman over there..." Archie threw a look over Veronica's way. "HEY! I can work if you want me to... but you know...." Veronica shrugged and giggled. "Please Veronica, what do I know?" Asked Archie. "Oh, forget it." Replied Veronica. "B.. how's the paper? Any Riverdale goss?"

Betty explained about the lack of news in Riverdale these days. She was covering high school sports day, pie eating contests, and 'fashion shows'. "There's not a lot happening at all... it's been a quiet few months. But it's nice. I've been able to clean up the office. Go through some of the old files we have. Mum & dad left it in a mess, to be honest. Anyway! What's happening with you two? How are the wedding plans coming along?!"

Veronica looked over at Archie with a cheeky grin. Betty noticed, but Veronica didn't really make a secret of it. "Okay, what was the look for?" "B.. you're my best friend. I love you to death. We've been through so much together... and I would absolutely love it if you'd be my Maid of Honour?" Betty's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, V! Of course I will be!" She tried to fight back the happy tears that were welling in her eyes. "Oh B! Don't cry! You'll make me cry!" Archie coughed as Veronica and Betty were embracing and crying. Veronica nodded in Archie's direction. "There is just one small tiny thing that you should probably be aware of..."

Betty noticed that Archie had moved away with his back towards the girls, and Veronica had lowered her eyes. "Okay, what's going on? Why has the mood just turned ice cold?" "Betty... Archie has asked Jughead to be his Best Man... and he said yes..."

And in that one moment.. Betty's chest tightened tenfold. Of course he was going to be Archie's best man. They were still the best of friends. Archie would go and see him every couple of weekends.

Jughead was the one that helped Archie after Fred Andrews was shot; his dad was in a coma for four months - he recovered, but it was a long four months. Fred Andrews, however, is a fighter. There was a lot of uncertainty and unanswered questions. Archie went down a dark path. Drinking, not going to work and just generally withdrawing from society. Veronica and Archie hadn't been together very long when it happened; so she didn't really know how to take it. Jughead though. He stepped up. He looked after Archie in a way that only a best friend could do. Jughead had seen Archie at his lowest and darkest. But Jughead still stuck by him. Even when Archie disconnected from everyone and everything; Jughead was there. Even if it was just sitting in his room while Archie cried. He was there. Jughead was there when Archie had come home after breaking up with Veronica. Jughead was there to knock sense into him. "Arch... Veronica is the one good thing you have at the moment. She loves you. You're going through a bad time. I get that. Veronica gets that. Everyone gets that. But you need to her, man. And she needs you. She's your soulmate. And I don't think she's going to just let you walk away. Veronica strikes me as a woman that knows what she wants and won't stop until she gets it. And you're that thing that she wants. Pull yourself together. Shower. Call her. Go see her. Do something, Archie. Don't let her run away." And that was it. Archie pulled himself together, and went and got his girl back.

They've been inseparable ever since. Archie will forever be in debt to his best friend for it. "Betty... Betty..." Betty snapped out of her own thoughts with the sound of Veronica repeating her name, voice full of concern. "....are you okay?" Betty looked at the Veronica and Archie. "I'm okay. I'm fine. This will be great!"

With her fingers curled into her palms, her heart pounding in her chest, her head a cloudy mess - Betty forced the smile she had shown them when they first asked her if she was okay five years ago.


	2. Cigarettes and Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie visiting Jughead.  
> Beers. Cigarettes.   
> Just being mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter swirling around in my head for a few days now.  
> I hope the formatting is okay. I'm doing this all on my phone!

_**One week earlier.** _

Jughead was in his apartment playing video games. He needed sometime away from his uni assignment. It was draining. And he was mentally tired. It usually happened at this time of year. He should be used to it. But he's not. He was engrossed in GTA when there was a knock at the door. He sighed out of frustration; mainly because he was doing really well on this mission and wasn't expecting company.

Jughead opened the door. "Buddy!" Archie embraced Jughead like he hadn't seen him in years. Which is bizarre, seeing as he only saw him the week before. "Hey Arch..." slightly taken aback from his embrace "...how are ya?" "Great! How's it going?" Archie asked as he welcomed himself into Jugheads apartment. "Yeah, good... just taking a study break.. what's up? What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Archibald Andrews on this fine Saturday evening?" Archie noticed the slight sarcastic tone in his tone. "Ha, Forsythe.. never change, man. Never." "Don't worry, bro. I won't. Want a beer?" As Jughead headed for the fridge, he pulled out two Coronas and handed one to Archie. Jughead wasn't much of a drinker. Since his dad. He has maybe one or two a week. He's a caffeine lover. Archie took the beer and grabbed the bottle opener from Jughead. He takes a swig. Maybe some Dutch courage.

"So... Veronica and I are started to plan the wedding... and well, it was never really going to be an option in my eyes, but, Jughead.. after everything we've been through...." Jughead interrupted "Archibald..." *he gasps* ".....I always knew that twinkle in your eye was a little more than a bromance... you love me, don't you? Poor V... she must be just devastated..." Archie rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot, man. Did you wanna be my Best Man?" Jughead grins. "Not even going to answer that. But, of course, Arch. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Archie once again embraces Jughead. Patting of backs. Some words of encouragement.

Archie exhales. "There's just one thing, Jug..." Jughead takes a swig of beer and looks at Archie, who he noticed looks very serious all of a sudden. "Okay.. what's up?" Archie looks down. "Veronica is planning on asking Betty to be her Maid of Honour.. and well... Betty never says no... she hasn't asked her yet, but she wants to.. they're best friends."

Jughead stands up, rubs the bridge of his nose, exhales a breathe he didn't even realise he was holding in and gulps several mouthfuls of beer. After a while Archie breaks the awkward silence, "are you okay, Jug?" Jughead just nods. "Yeah, totally fine. You're right though... she never says no. Ha. Silly girl. Yeah. Okay. That's cool." He reaches for the packet of cigarettes on the table, grabs the lighter and heads out to his veranda. Archie follows closely.

"Do you mind?" Archie shakes his head, "nah, go for it." Jughead lazily puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it, inhaling deeply and exhaling the smoke. "How is she? How's Betty?" "She's okay... she wasn't for a real long time though.. she's coming good though. Focused on the paper. She had an adorable freaking dog too." Jughead laughed. "But she's alright. I think she misses you. She doesn't say anything. But it's just something V and I talk about sometimes. Ya know." Jughead puts out the butt of his cigarette. A terrible habit he picked up post Betty. It wasn't drinking. But smoking; it's not much better. And it just kinda stuck. "I'm glad she's doing good. I still think about her. I'll never stop thinking about her. Or missing her even." Archie grabs his shoulder. They both take their last gulps of beer.

"I should probably go... V wants an early start at researching and visiting potential wedding venues tomorrow." Jughead does a very obvious eye roll. "Hah, well enjoy that, Archibald." "Ah, don't worry Forsythe, it'll be glorious."

They have one last brotherly embrace and wave goodbye.  
Jughead grabs another cigarette, the lighter and heads back outside. Betty. Betty Cooper. His one love. The one he pushed away. All those years ago.  
Those green eyes. That blonde hair. All flashing back.

_Fuck._


	3. That same look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead see each other for the first time in five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is again really short. Life has been crazy busy for the last couple of weeks. But I had a simple idea for this chapter in the last couple of hours. I'm hoping eventually my chapters will get longer - but I am very new to this.  
> So .. leave kudos or comments! xx

**Two weeks later.**

Veronica had contacted everyone in the bridal party; which was an honour, in her own exact words about having a small intimate get together- which involved some delicious food and of course, drinks.

  
Betty is convinced that part of the reason was to see how her and Jughead were going interact with each other, if it all. Veronica denied it, over and over and over again.  
"Betty, it's not like that. I mean, if I said I wasn't curious, I'd by lying, because of course I am. But we're all hard working professionals, so it's not going to be easy getting everyone together at the same time, in the same place." Veronica put her hand on Betty's shoulder, and could immediately feel how tense she was. "B, please... just stay for an hour... you can go. I'm not going to pretend that I know what's going through your head right now... because I don't know. I really don't. You're my best friend. I couldn't imagine having anyone else by my side. And I know Archie feels the exact same way about Jughead. I don't wanna say suck it up... because that's not true. The last five years has taken its toll on each and every one of us - obviously more you and Jughead. But we've all felt it. If, at any time during this planning.... you feel uncomfortable, uneasy, or feel yourself falling. Tell me, please. I wanna be able to do everything I can to make this as easy as possible for you.."  
Tears started filling Betty's eyes. She blinked furiously. Veronica wiped Betty's cheek and gave her a kiss. She smiled, wrapped her arms around Veronica, and quietly whispered through small sobs "I know, V.. I know."

Over the next 20 minutes, the bridal party started arriving. Reggie and Ethel walked in with a bottle of wine each, some soft cheeses and crackers.  
Reggie and Archie embraced, pats on backs with some congratulations and thank you's. Whilst Ethel and Veronica gave each other kisses on cheeks and hugs. Ethel skipped over to Betty and gave her a massive bear hug "HEY BETTY!" Ethel squealed. "Oh my god, hey Ethel! That was a surprise..!" Betty said with a giggle. "Sorry Betty! It just feels like I haven't seen you FOREVER! What's it been? Almost two years now. It feels so much longer! How have you been? What are you doing with yourself?" Just as Betty was about to start answering all of Ethel's enthusiastic questions, there's a roar of a motorbike pulling up downstairs.

Betty's heart drops and her stomach knots. She knows who it is. Who else would own a motorbike in this neighborhood. Certainly no one that actually lives around here. The whole room is quiet. Eerily quiet. "Sorry, Ethel.. are you able to excuse me for a few moments? One too many wines in a short period of time.... I'll be doing this every half an hour now." Betty gives Ethel an eye roll and makes her way to the bathroom. She steps in and closes the door behind her.

Her breathing is rough. She's standing in front of the vanity, but doesn't dare to look in the mirror, for fear of unraveling. Slowly her breathing recovers. _"B.. you can do this... pull yourself together Elizabeth Cooper... you're 21 years old for fucks sake... it's not like you're 16 and at Cheryl's stupid high school party..."_ and slowly she looks up at the mirror. Instead of unraveling, she smiles. Stands up, shakes her head. And makes her way to the bathroom door. But not before remembering she told them she had had one too many wines, she flushes the toilet and washes her hands. _"You can do it, Betty Cooper..."_ and she opens the door.

Jughead is talking with Reggie and Archie. If you had asked him five maybe six years ago that he would be having a civil conversation with Reggie, he would've laughed in your face. But here they are. Drinking a beer, laughing, and getting along. It all seemed very mundane. It's not Jughead's idea of a good night. It's not terrible by any means. But, you don't argue with Veronica Lodge. If she wants you somewhere for a shitty get together, you go. Don't argue.  
He'd much rather be at home working on his novel, or playing video games. Hanging out with Hotdog. But instead he's here. Being civil, drinking beer and at least pretending to have a good time. Not to mention... Betty Cooper. And in that instance. He knew. He could feel her presence. After five years of no contact whatsoever. He could still feel this woman.  
He could also tell by the way Archie had stopped talking.  
The room was silent. Grossly silent. Jughead exhaled. Once again, not a breathe he knew he was holding. He turned around.  
Those damn green eyes. Piercing him all over. 

"Long time, no see Jughead Jones." And she smiled. "Elizabeth Cooper. It has been a while." Jughead nodded in her direction.

  
"OKAY! Great..." Veronica joined in. "Now that everyone is here, and has a drink in hand... it's time to talk wedding! Yay!"   
Betty picked up her wine glass and took a seat next to Veronica. She could feel his blue eyes on her. She didn't dare look up. Petrified that if she did, five years worth of questions would just fall out of her mouth. And now, now was definitely not the time to be asking such questions.

After an hour and half of talking dates, venues, dresses and suits. The night was wrapping up. Much to Betty's delight. She was ready to go home. Exhausted, and a little bit drunk. Not a good combination when your ex boyfriend is sitting across from you.  
"So, B.. next Saturday, you me and Ethel are going to go bridesmaid dress shopping... I want to get an idea of what colours are going to suit.. and style as well." Betty nodded, "sounds great.. what time? I'll put it in my diary." Veronica pulled out her diary, "I was thinking 10am? That way, breakfast, coffee? Ethel, does that work for you, hun?" Ethel was far too busy ogling Reggie, "yep sure, sounds great, cannot wait." Betty and Veronica just giggled. Jughead immediately noticed the giggle. It's a giggle that he'll never forget. Betty felt him looking at her, and she felt the flush across her face. Why is she like this? She was so fucking angry at him for such a long time. He comes back, and she's blushing. It's the wine. Definitely the wine. And that's also when it's decided that it's time to call an Uber.

Betty starts collecting her things together and announces to the group that she's heading home.  
"It's been so fun seeing everyone again! Ethel, I'll see you next Saturday. V, I'll text you. Reggie, Archie.. see you both soon!" And she is waves. She opens the door and starts walking to the lift. As she presses the down button, she can hear the door opening. It's Jughead. Her stomach stops. Heart races. Hands beginning to clench.

"Don't." She blinks. "Your hands. Don't think I can't see them." Betty looks down and unravels her fists.  
"You didn't say bye." The elevator dings and Betty walks in. Well aware that she hasn't answered him. Partly because she doesn't want to have a discussion with him, and partly because she has no words to say to him. And as she looks back up. He's standing outside the elevator as the doors close, with a look that looked oh so similar to a look she saw all of those years ago.


	4. We need to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following from the lack of goodbye at the get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so overwhelmed with the positive comments people have been leaving! You guys are the best. xx

**The next day.**

Betty had hardly slept that night. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Jughead's face as the lift doors closed. So in turn, all of the memories from that night five years ago had come flooding back.   
Betty hated herself for remembering everything so vividly, as well as allowing herself to feel those feelings. She had worked so damn hard to get past all of it. But it turns out, it was a lie. Betty had merely pushed the feelings so deep down; it had given her the illusion of getting over it.  
And now here she was. Almost at square one all over again.  
Veronica had texted her after she had left, and obviously after Jughead had returned the get together.

_"B.. are you okay? Is everything okay? Please talk to me."_

Betty didn't respond to that message or the 15 missed calls, slight exaggeration but there was a lot. And now, there was knocking, which could very well be mistaken for banging on her front door. She didn't even have to ask who it was. Betty knew.   
She opened the door.

"Hey V.. come on in." And waved to the inside of her apartment. Veronica walked in. And she didn't look happy, she just glared at Betty.

"You didn't reply to my text last night. Or answer my calls! You didn't seriously expect me to not come around, did you? What happened??" Veronica just stared at Betty.

All Betty could do was shrug.  
"I don't know what you want me to say, V. Jughead followed me to the lift, asked why I didn't say goodbye. I couldn't answer him. The doors shut, and that's that." That was the honest truth. Betty couldn't talk to him. She would've completely and totally unraveled. And frankly, she wasn't prepared for that kind of conversation or confrontation just yet.

"Betty... he loves you. The minute he walked back into the apartment, he was broken 16 year old Jughead all over again. I don't know what to do! I love you both, you obviously a little more. But... you two need to talk. Soon. Wedding preparations are going to be in full swing soon... and I need.."

Betty put her hand up to stop Veronica.  
"I get it V. You need us to sort our shit out so you can have your perfect planning."

"No." Veronica looked at Betty in a way she had never seen before. She was frightening.  
"Do not for one second put this back on me, Elizabeth Cooper. I remember what happened five years ago. I will never ever forget what fucking happened. Either will Jughead. You two need to talk. Lay all the cards on the table. Clear the fucking air for christs sake. DO SOMETHING! I don't have the energy to deal with this all over again. I love you." Veronica cupped Betty's face. Betty immediately saw the softness on her face. "Please Betty... talk to him." Betty blinked.

"Here's his number." Veronica places a folded piece of paper in Betty's hand. "He's here for a few more days before he goes home again."

And like that, Veronica had left.

********

Betty was on the couch watching her regular trashy television. This time it was "Say Yes to the Dress". Which was quite fitting, seeing as the events that were happening around her.

She looked at the folded piece of paper on the coffee table. She leaned over and unfolded it. Surely enough, there was a mobile number and Jughead's name above it. Betty grabbed her phone. Fiddled with the buttons and opened up a new SMS.

_"Hey Jughead. It's Betty. Veronica gave me your number, bless her heart I suppose. She said you're still in Riverdale for a few more days. And suggested that we should talk. I actually have to agree with her. Are you available to meet tomorrow evening? Pops? For burgers and milkshakes? Speak soon."_

Send.

Panic kicked in. Her hands were shaking. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour. What did she just do?   
Within a couple of minutes her message tone went off.

Fuck.

Slowly Betty picked up the phone from the opposite end of the couch. Surely enough. A text message from an unknown number. Which will likely stay in her phone as unsaved for a while. She opened the message. Breathing a lot harder then usual.

_"Sure. 6pm."_

And that was it. No hi, no see you then. Nothing. Jughead was always a man of few words. Until you got to know him. He wouldn't shut up after that.

But this time it's different.

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were at square one all over again.


	5. He was gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - I live in AUS, so I don't know the high school system in the US, so I'll be using the AUS high school time frames as well as the seasons :) thnx!  
> And also... thank you so so much for all the positive feedback... this is my first ever real go at writing, and I am feeling so god damn overwhelmed! It's amazing.  
> I do have a tumblr; I'm still getting used to how it works though... mysummerdress  
> Xxx  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

**Five years before.**

It was a hot summer day in early December and the last day of high school.  
Betty had had a relatively good year. It had low moments - confessing her feelings for Archie Andrews; whilst getting rejected, her parents had separated, her anxiety had peaked for a short time and her grades had suffered. But.

Jughead happened.

If you had asked Betty at the start of the school year if she'd ever see Jughead in a romantic light; she probably would've laughed. They were best friends. Since kindergarten. He was Jughead Jones. With his stupid beanie.  
After the Archie Andrews drama, the Polly debacle - Jughead was there for Betty. In more ways than one. She'll never forget the day that crown beanie wearing boy knocked on her window. Her life changed that day.  
Jughead Jones was a totally different person.

The last nine months had gone by so quickly. They had confessed their love for one another. Told each other their deepest and darkest secrets. Seen each other's darkness. But had also brought out each other's light.  
Betty had been Jughead's first, and vice versa.  
They were in love.

Or so Betty had thought.

 

 

*********

 

 

Her phone buzzed as she was brushing her hair.

_Jughead: won't be at school today. meet me at Pop's after you finish._

Betty looked puzzled. It was the last day of the school year, why wasn't Jughead going to school. They briefly spoke at school the day before, but too much after the argument they had a couple of nights beforehand. The arguments were becoming more frequent. Over the most ridiculous things. Trivial even. The last argument was about the summer break. It was probably the biggest argument they had had.

~

**_few days earlier._ **

  
"When do you mean you're working for The Serpents over the summer break? What the hell does that even mean, Jughead?" Betty yelled. Fingers slowly digging into her palms. It had been so long since that had happened.

"I need the money, Betty!! JB will be starting school soon. She needs supplies. Mum isn't doing shit for her. And there's no point in asking dad either." Jughead could feel Betty's piercing green eyes. He had prolonged telling her for a while now. In fact, he had already started doing some work for them. Just odd jobs here and there. Nothing illegal per se. But nothing Betty would approve of.

"But... the Serpents! Why?! Jug, there's so many other places that you could get a good paying summer job! Like..."

"Like what, Betty?" Jughead interrupted. "Who in their right mind is going to hire the son of a Serpent? And not just any serpent.. the head of the Serpents? Hmmm? Who??! TELL ME" Jughead just stared at Betty, he had never raised his voice at her before. Waiting for an answer. He waited. Waited. Waited.

Betty just blinked. "I.. I.. I don't know."

Jughead sighed. "See. For once Betty Cooper doesn't have any answer"

"HEY! That is not fair! Don't make me out to the bad guy here. Dammit, Jughead!!" Betty refused to let the tears in eyes run down her face. She sighed.  
"Maybe I should just go home.. we both need to calm down. Take some time to think. We're both too angry to make any sense..." she looked at him.

He wasn't returning her look.  
"Yep, probably. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

  
~

That was Sunday night. Betty did see him at school. But it was like he was actively avoiding her.  
When the SMS came through, there was an immediate knot in her stomach. They hadn't exchanged much communication that week.  
Betty's head was definitely not in a good place. And this didn't help her at all.

_Betty: Ah, yeah sure... is everything okay? I miss you. xx_

She saw the dancing dots almost immediately. But nothing ever came through.

 

 

******

 

 

The day dragged so slowly. What's usually one of the best days of the school year was probably one of worst for Betty Cooper. It didn't go unnoticed that Jughead wasn't at school, and everyone kept asking. All she could say was "I don't know... you know as much as I do." Which took everyone by surprise.

By the time the last bell had rang for the year, Betty was petrified. She was actually scared to see Jughead. She had never had this feeling before. And could safely say, she didn't want this feeling ever again.

She slowly made her way to Pop's. Opened the door and looked their regular booth. And there he was. Crown wearing beanie boy. Betty took a deep breathe and made her way to the booth.

"Hey.." she said quietly as she sat opposite. "Everyone was asking for you today.. I didn't know what to say... what's going on, Juggie? I miss you." She reached across the table to touch his hands but he pulled them away. Her heart beating harder and faster. She could feel her eyes heating up.

"It's been a shithouse week, Betty. I got some news. I'm not going back to school. I'm going to be with the Serpents permanently.." he took a breathe.

Betty just looked in total disbelief. Her eyes huge. She didn't realize her mouth was hanging open. She could feel her heart breaking, shattering into a million pieces. But no words could escape. 

"I need to focus my energy on the Serpents for a while. I can't do that if you're around. It's too dangerous. It's trouble. And you can't be exposed to that. You have to understand. Okay?" He glanced up. Her green eyes were glazed over and shiny. Her face looked heartbroken, a look of total disbelief and confusion. He knew it would be. But couldn't actually picture it. It broke him.  
He exhaled. Holding in a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't tell her what had had happened. The news he had received. Maybe later. In a little while. But right now? No. He couldn't. Just not yet.

"I love you, Elizabeth Cooper."

And just like that, Jughead Jones had up and gone.

 

 


	6. Look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm so sorry for the ridiculously late update.  
> Life has been crazy for a month or so; working full time, getting married, looking after an unwell toddler (thanks Australian winter - you can be gone, thnx).  
> I've been reading heaps of new fics lately - and I'm so amazed by everyone's imagination and writing skills. Something I'm lacking. As I'm writing, let's hope some story happens. Because in full disclosure, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.  
> If anyone would like to volunteer to read over my stuff - it would be freaking awesome.  
> Thnx xx

**5:30pm; day of meeting at Pop's.**

Betty had gone through about nine different outfit choices. Veronica had offered to come around and help, but Betty had declined. She needed this to just be Betty Time. She needed to relax, think of her game plan. Plan an escape, if it came to that. Betty hoped it wouldn't happen.  
But hell, last time she was at Pop's with Jughead....  
Betty had spent some time mentally preparing questions for him; this is when being a journalist sometimes hinders everyday life. She didn't want this meeting to be like an interview. Betty needed closure of some kind.

 _Why did you leave?_  
_Was I not good enough?_  
_Was what we had, built together, not enough to fight for?_ \- although, this question goes to Betty as well, seeing as she just let him walk away. Betty didn't fight.  
_Was it worth it?_

Finally she had decided on black jeans, navy blue long sleeved jumper and some chucks. Casual. Comfortable. She had Veronica's voice in her head - _"B, show some skin... small heels, some red lippy.."_ Betty had kept her hair down, soft wavy curls, natural makeup and some pink lip gloss (old habits die hard).  
Betty finished packing her handbag; phone, gloss, mini brush, tissues, journal, purse, keys.

_"Shit. 5:45pm! Where as the time gone? Dammit!"_

Betty was nervous. The kind of nervous that's in the pit of your stomach, feeling nauseous.  
If truth be told, she had thrown up once today already. But that was this morning. She had sort of recovered in the time being.

Lights were switched off. Hall light kept on. Candles out, heater off. Keys in hand, locked the door. And she was out. Walking down the stairs to her her out front to go and face Jughead Jones after all these years. Just the two of them.  
Betty quashed the sickness in her stomach.

_"You can do this... just talk, ask the questions.. get your answers, closure.. whatever it is that you need to get over this whole *thing* and focus on being the Maid of Honour that V needs you to be..."_

***************

Jughead had walked into Pop's at 5:30pm. Truth be told, he had been ready at home since 4:00pm. But he knew if he sat at Pop's for two hours, he'd go crazy. So instead he just played video games, had a beer and way too many cigarettes.

He started to walk over to "his booth". The one he sat in during his high school days. Pop was a bit excited and taken aback when Jughead walked in.

 _"Ah. Jughead Jones. What's it been, my boy? Five years?"_  
Pop came around from behind the counter, and pulled Jughead in for a quick warm embrace.  
_"Yeah, Pop, five years... I'm glad the place is still the same, and that you're here still. Wouldn't be at all the same if you weren't."_  
Jughead gave him a warm sincere smile. It was true. He had heard rumors about people trying to buy the place. But Pop being Pop. There wasn't a chance anyone was talking his pride and joy away.

 _"Did you just want your usual?"_ Pop asked, referring to burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake.

Jughead laughed. _"You know it, Pop."_

He walked over to the booth. He opted to sit facing the opposite direction to the door. He didn't want to see Betty walking in. Betty knew where he'd be sitting anyway. Jughead pulled out his phone, killing time, going through Facebook, Instagram, twitter and his work emails. He was on holidays, technically, but work never sleeps. News never sleeps. He had thankfully only had about 15 emails. None of which were urgent. They could wait.  
After a few minutes he looked at this time.  
5:55pm.

And ding.  
The bell.

Jughead exhaled.  
He heard the footsteps.  
But not before hearing Pop greet Betty.  
It was now or never.

****************

Betty slipped into the seat opposite him.  
He looked beautiful. His features had grown. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was a man.  
And he was gorgeous. Betty's heart skipped a beat.  
She cursed herself, in her head.  
**No Betty. Don't. It's not the time.**

 _"Have you ordered food already?"_ Betty asked. She knew that he had. He's always hungry. _"I might just get a Diet Coke."_

 _"Ah yeah, ordered before. Well, Pop ordered."_ Jughead held back a laugh. _"I didn't even need to ask. It's pretty great that after so long he still knows my order."_

Betty grinned. _"Burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake?"_

_"That obvious?"_

Betty nodded. _"Just a bit. But it was the same for years and years. So it's more habit, I suppose?"_

****************

After an hour or so of small talk between eating of burgers, fries - all Jughead of course, and sipping of drinks; Betty was starting to feel anxious. And decided it was time to break the small talk shit and get to the bottom of the real reason for being there. This meeting would either make them or break them for good. They'd walk away as friends, or walk away as acquaintances joined for a common cause - Veronica and Archie's wedding. Betty was feeling conflicted about which outcome she wanted.

She cleared her throat  
That caught his attention. He cleared his throat. He knew it was time. They'd be dancing around the underlying reason they were actually there.

 _"We should talk."_ Betty finally said.

 _"Yeah, I suppose we should."_ Jughead pushed his empty plates, and glass to the side. And wiped his hands on the his pants.

Betty noticed. He still does that. Eyeing the serviette canister right next to them; her averted eyes didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

 _"I'll start. Whether any of it makes sense, I don't know. So bare with me."_ Betty consciously knew where her hands were, and she could feel his eyes on her. Before he could say anything, her hands moved to the top of the _table.  
"The night you left. The night you walked away. You broke me. There was a part of Elizabeth Cooper that broke. I didn't fight. I was tired. So tired. I had so many questions. But you walked away. You knew I would have questions, but _ _you were a coward.. and you walked away. I thought maybe you had overreacted. Maybe you'd come back to me. You would miss me. Surely. I'm Betty Cooper. You're Jughead Jones. We had been through so fucking much together. Su_ _rely, this wasn't going to be something that was going to break us._

_I sent you text messages. I called you. Left voicemails. It wasn't until a week later, it had kicked in. You left me. You walked away from us. You broke my heart into a million pieces. You shattered it, Jughead.  
I was numb. Just numb."_

Jughead was taking this. As much as he could.  
He remembered the text messages. He had ignored the text messages.

**"please juggie. call me, reply. Something. I love you. I miss you. I need you."**

He never replied: he deleted it.  
His chest was throbbing. He had been selfish. Jughead had looked out for Jughead and no one else. His intention was "to not hurt Betty" - instead, he broke her.

 _"I hated you. I hated you with every bit of myself."_  
Betty's hands were shaking: her heart was pounding; the pounding was ringing in her ears. Her eyes. Everywhere. This was opening so many old wounds. But it had to be done. Closure, or whatever.

Betty continued.  
_"I lost kilos after kilos. The very thought of eating made me sick. Mum took me to the doctors; depression, anxiety. Medication. Weeks of feeling like utter fucking rubbish. But it was better then feeling nothing, right? Right.  
I buried myself in writing. Anything to not think of you. 12 months. It took 12 months to finally accept that Jughead Jones wasn't coming back."_

At this stage, Jughead was looking at the table.  
He couldn't look at her. It was too hard. He was a coward. He was a bastard. He knew that.  
But probably didn't actually know the full extent of his selfishness. It was hitting him like a freight train.

Betty was starting to sound angry. The tone in her voice changed. She wasn't upset or sad anymore.  
Jughead braced.

 _"For so long, Jughead. I wanted to know why._  
 _Why wasn't I good enough? Why did you leave? Why didn't you fight for us? Fuck the Serpents! We're stronger then them. Our love for each other was unbreakable. Or, so I thought. Huh."_  
She exhaled. And sort of laughed.

Jughead's chest felt tight.

 _"But you know what. I don't care. I've already wasted so many years on waiting for you, Jughead Jones. Wasted. You never gave me the chance to stand up for myself. You took that away with me. You took it the night you walked away..."_  
Betty looked directly at him.

 _"...look at me."_ She said.

Jughead was caught off guard by the assertiveness of her voice.  
He looked directly at her. He felt like he was going to throw up. This is why she didn't get a milkshake.

Betty looked in his eyes. He had never seen this look before.  
_"The night you walked away from me, Juggie..."_

He instantly pained at the way she said it.  
She knew it too. And she played on it.

_".....you walked away from us. You walked away from any kind of future with us. Any future."_

Betty reached into her handbag, pulled out her purse and a couple of gold coins, as well as a journal.  
She placed the items on the table.

Jughead was scared. This isn't how he thought this meeting was going to go. He knew it was going to be hard. But this was a side of Betty he didn't know existed.

_"For the sake of V and Archie... I'm happy to be civil with you. But that's it. We're not friends, Jughead."_

And exactly as he left her five years ago at Pop's.  
Betty walked away, leaving Jughead behind.

 


	7. Process of acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a filler...  
> So it's short.
> 
> Sorry!

Journal entry - two months later.

_I haven't written much lately._  
Today is the first day I've had energy to even get out of bed. And even then... it's to go to the kitchen and the bathroom.  
I'm still not sure why he left. Nobody knows why.  
Archie knows nothing.

I'm slowly beginning the process of _"acceptance" as mother Alice calls it.  
Alice is happy he's gone. I can focus on my life now. And not waste my time with a bad news serpent._

_I'm beginning to also think, maybe she's right?  
Alice Cooper right. All along. I could never tell her that though._

_I'm sick of crying._  
I didn't think it was possible to cry so much and feel so broken. All of the time.  
I'm broken. I've fallen apart. And I don't know how to put myself back together.  
I don't know how long this feeling will last.  
Months?? - it had been two months already...  
Years? I hope not.... I don't want to feel like this for years.

_Anyway._  
I'm tired already.  
I hope I have more energy soon. I miss writing.  
I can't write about him forever. I don't want to.

_~_

Jughead closed the journal.  
Head in hands. The entries were improving.  
He had spent the last two days drowning in Betty's words. He was an asshole.  
It was too late. Too late to make any amends.  
He was due to go home in a couple of days.  
He wanted to finish the journal and return it. He didn't want this in his life. He felt shit enough as it was. It was selfish. Jughead knows that. But this...

He didn't want this.  
He didn't ask for this.

But he needed it. Betty knew that.  
Jughead just needed to accept it.


	8. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a long chapter. (I'll eventually learn to write a long chapter, I promise)
> 
> I'm not 100% confident with this.  
> But. I'm also kinda happy with it. If that makes sense?!
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Leading a comment, kudos - I'm also on Tumblr for those playing at home.. mysummerdress xx

**One week - post meeting.**

_"For the sake of V and Archie... I'm happy to be civil with you. But that's it. We're not friends, Jughead."_

*

Betty had had a shitty week.

  
The meeting with Jughead didn't go as originally planned. She had gotten to Pop's. Sat down. And all sense had disappeared. Overcome with anger and the need to show herself that she had moved on.  
Her words stung. She knew that. As soon as they had tumbled from her mouth: she immediately regretted it. But she had said it.   
_"We're not friends, Jughead."_  
And to avoid any other scathing words she was afraid she would say; being caught up in the moment - she walked. But not before leaving behind her journal.  
Betty knew he would read it. Probably within a couple of days.

But who was she kidding?  
Betty still loved Jughead.   
Seeing him that night had all but reinforced those feelings that she thought had been pushed to the back of her being.  
If there were to be anyone else; they'd be competing. Competing with the boy that shattered her heart into a million pieces.   
Jughead hung the moon, as for as Betty was concerned. Even after what had happened.

She hated herself for that. How could someone who had treated her and threw her aside with such utter disregard still hold the fucking moon for her?

There had been radio silence since that night.  
If Betty had said she hadn't drafted at least 20 text messages to him; she'd be lying. Straight to your face.  
It was at least 30.  
Varying contents.  
Everything from inviting him over (yes, she knows it'a bad... but a girl has needs, and she for a fact knows that Jughead can fulfill such needs - there's only so many times a girl can get herself off... but even Betty had to admit, the dreams and visuals in the last week had not been half bad) to just sending an SMS all in caps lock telling him how much of a selfish asshole he was and reminding him what he'd thrown away.

None of those messages were obviously sent.

God, Betty needed Jughead though.  
She needed him to touch her. It had been a long time.   
She had seen a few men since Jughead; but nothing happened.  
No one had touched her, besides herself, since Jughead. And boy, now more than ever, was she craving that touch.

_His thumb slowly rubbing over her thigh. Looking into her eyes, his other hand resting above her head playing with hair.  
"You're so beautiful, Betty... how did you get so beautiful? Actually, don't answer that... you've been beautiful since the first day I met you..."_

_Betty giggled, slowly followed by a soft moan as his finger brushed over hair panties.  
"Juggie... we're going to get caught!" Betty whispered, as she blushed a bright pink shade, very similar to her strawberry flavoured lip gloss._

_"That's all part of the thrill, Betts...." Jughead whispered as his thumb slowly made its way underneath the lace of her panties._

_Betty gasped as she felt his thumb touch her folds._  
She pulsed at his touch. She could never get sick of this. He was whispering something into her ear, but she didn't hear any of his words, she was focused on his thumb rubbing her clit, gathering more and more pace as he read her breathing.  
Maybe it was the excitement of being caught.  
But it was only a matter of a few more seconds before Betty reached her high, her head flung back giving Jughead ample opportunity to go to town in Betty's neck as she let herself go all over his fingers, moaning his name.   
"Holy. Shit." Betty managed to eventually whisper in Jughead's ear.  
"You are positively the worst person, ever, Forsythe! What would have happened if we got caught?"

_"The worst person ever, Elizabeth? So... you want me to never do that ever again?" Jughead replied as looked into Betty's eyes and placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.  
Betty's eyes almost popped out of her head._

_"I didn't think so, Miss Cooper... we should definitely do this again..." as he fixed her panties up, collected his bag and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"We should get to class... there's really not a lot of 'breaking news' stories happening for the Blue & Gold these days..."_

_Betty rolled her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast._

 

Betty sat on the couch, remembering that day like it happened just yesterday. That was the first time Jughead had touched her. It was then that she knew she wanted Jughead to be the only one you touch her for the rest of her life.  
He had been so confident. He knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted. Even if had only been for a few moments. He still knew.

It was a few hours later on Friday night and Betty had had a couple of wines.   
This was likely to be start of her dermis, but fuck it, you only live once, right? Whilst watching Netflix and eating Chinese take away, she had been thinking about all the physical encounters with Jughead and decided she needed to see him. She wanted to see him.

**"Hi Jug. I know it's Friday night. But what** **are your plans? If you're not busy.. I know you fly out tomorrow afternoon... but, maybe you could come around and watch a movie?"**

Send.

And now the wait begins.  
She's thinking about what to change into.   
_Betty, wait... you don't even know if he's coming around yet... just waaaaaait._

Ding ding.

It's from Jughead.  
She's scared to open the message. What would he say? After her departure and her last words....

**"I'll be around in an hour or so."**

Shit.  
Okay.  
Betty ran to her room. If she played her cards right... who knows what would happen tonight.  
All she knew is that she wanted Jughead Jones.   
And it was now or never.

She pulled out a knee length lacy black dress with spaghetti straps (no bra required), whilst in a bold move, removed her panties.  
Underwear was just going to get in the way.  
She let her hair down. Soft wavy curls. Just the way he likes it.  
She applied some soft natural makeup. Nothing too over the top.

Betty looked at herself in the mirror.  
Nice.  
There was a certain difference in her appearance. Maybe relief, confidence, hope? She wasn't sure.

What she was sure of though...  
Jughead was half an hour away from knocking on her door and she was quietly nervous, anxious and filled with excitement.

It was going to be a long night.  
Betty just hopes it's for the right reasons.


	9. Next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at smut..
> 
> Shrug!
> 
> We're getting kinda close to end the story.  
> I know it's called "The Best Man" - my intention was focusing on Bughead.  
> So I'm not sure if we'll see Veronica and Archie's wedding.  
> I'll reassess after the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Again, comments are always welcome!  
> The comments have been so great! Thank you! xxx

**Two hours before.**

 

Jughead had delayed returning home for another week and a half. He was supposed to fly out four days ago. But he had finished Betty's journal and decided there was no way he could just fly home with so many unspoken words.

  
_"For the sake of V and Archie... I'm happy to be civil with you. But that's it. We're not friends, Jughead."_

Betty didn't mean those words. Surely.  
He could see it in her eyes the second the words had tumbled from her mouth. She was caught up in a moment of anger. He didn't question it though. It was something he knew she needed to say. Maybe it was part of the process she was working through.  
They hadn't seen each other for five years.   
He had left her in the most selfish way possible. There was no sugar coating it.   
She even said it in her journal; he has broke her.

Which is why the text message that had come through that Friday night had pretty much completely knocked the breathe out of his lungs.

**  
"Hi Jug. I know it's Friday night. But what are your plans? If you're not busy.. I know you fly out tomorrow afternoon... but, maybe you could come around and watch a movie?"**

Jughead had to read the message approximately 15 times before it had sunk in.  
Even when it had sunk in; he was still confused and completely blown away.  
Her message seemed so... friendly?  
 _"We're not friends, Jughead."_  
Stark contrast to the words she had said to him that night at Pop's.

Before he even knew what was typing, he had hit send.

**"I'll be around in an hour or so."**

Jughead just sat on his motel couch for what felt like hours. But In actual fact; it was like minutes.  
He had walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his flannel shirt; it was starting to cool down.  
But he was warming up; he decided to walk to Betty's. it wasn't too far, and it would take him about half an hour. Which was good. It gave him a solid 30 minutes to figure out what Betty was playing at: and 30 minutes to figure out HIS game plan.

He wasn't sure if "watching a movie" actually meant watching a movie, or talking or something else.  
Surely definitely not something else. Not after Pop's. there's not a chance in hell that Betty would invite him over for something else. It would be fucking nice if she had. But given their current circumstances, he concluded it wasn't a chance.  
The thought was definitely nice though.

He had missed Betty's soft touch.  
Her vanilla and strawberry scent wafting over him in the waves.   
Her oh so delicious soft lips.  
Back in the day; Betty didn't really have to do much to work Jughead up. Slightest of touches and it was like electricity shooting through his body.  
He missed the electricity.  
Jughead had had girlfriends since Betty.  
But there was no electricity; therefore no sex.  
The girls were always compared to Betty; not at all intentionally, but it's just how it was.   
Jughead loved Betty. Betty was the only girl (well, woman now) that he wanted to be with. On every possible level you could imagine.

*

_Betty had been sending Jughead ridiculous messages all day. He was so wound up, it wasn't the least bit funny._  
In one of her last messages, she had casually mentioned that her parents had flown out for some journalism conference at lunch time that day. So she had the house to herself for the weekend.  
Jughead could already feel her.

_Straight after school Jughead made his way to Betty's house.  
He straightened himself up and knocked on the door. He was nervous. He didn't know why. Him and Betty had had sex before. But maybe it was because this time - it was just them in the house. Oh god. He was going to make Betty scream._

_The door opened slowly.  
"Hello Juggie...."   
straight away Jughead noticed the twinkle in his girlfriends eye. He could feel the heat in his stomach.  
"Hey Betts...." he smiled.  
Betty opened the door just enough for Jughead to get in. As he turned to look at her, he immediately realised why she didn't fully open the door.  
She was wearing a black lacy slip; it left very very little to the imagine.   
His breathe got caught in his throat. He looked her up and down. Not even making a secret of his ogling._  
 _Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed her against the back of the door and was ravishing her mouth with his. Tongues were tying, hands were everywhere and breathing was erratic._  
"Holy fucking shit, Betts... you're honestly killing me.." Jughead eventually spoke. 

  
_"Stop talking, Juggie..... follow me..."  
Jughead did as he was told and followed her upstairs. As he was following her upstairs, he noticed under her lingerie - he saw her ass. And realised she wasn't wearing any underwear...._

_It was then he picked up the pace tenfold to catch up. Alice and Hal need to go to more conferences._

*

It's memories like that that will get him in trouble.  
It's memories like that that have plagued his mind since he laid eyes on her for the first time in five years, three weeks ago.  
It wasn't all just sexual, of course.   
That was just a small portion of his thought process over the last three weeks.  
It had a crazy three weeks.   
Mentally, emotionally and physically. But something tells him tonight was going to take the cake on all three.   
Half an hour had gone past too quickly. He was standing outside Betty's apartment block. His hands were clammy. His stomach was in a giant knot - it probably resembled a pretzel. His feet were heavy as he walked up the stairs.  
Betty lived on the third floor. Three floors didn't warrant the lift.

Plus, he bought him more time.  
He had no idea what to expect tonight.   
At least, with Pop's... He had an idea. It was about confrontation. It was about getting feelings out in the open.   
But this time.... no idea.

And Jughead does not like surprises.

Unless it was in the form of Betty opening in the door in an oh so fucking mind blowing, eyes the size of saucepans, breath taking black lacy dress.

Jughead didn't even remember knocking on Betty's door. He doesn't even remember walking to Betty's door. What the hell had just happened in five minutes? He wasn't equipped for this. He hadn't prepared for this. He felt light headed.

"Betts... I need to sit..."

Before he knew what was going on, Betty grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and walked to the couch, holding him up.  
He sat down. Betty had ran to the kitchen to get him a water and a glass of coke; he probably needed sugar.

"Here, drink this and this." Handing him the glasses. "You're probably low in sugar."  
Jughead sat on the couch and drank the two liquids.   
After about 15 minutes of silence and some noticeable heavy breathing, Jughead broke the silence.

"You look beautiful." He put the glasses on the table.  
"Im sorry... I just suddenly got overwhelmed. I don't even remember knocking... I just remember..."  
Jughead gestures to Betty's dress.

Betty turned a nice shade of pink.  
Jughead let out a low laugh... "nice to see I can still make you blush, Elizabeth Cooper."

"Nice to see I can still take your breath away, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third." Betty replied, a little too quickly.

"Ah, touché." Jughead tapped his nose.

Betty smoothed her dress over slowly.  
Jughead couldn't help but notice Betty's womanly curves. She was so beautiful.  
He looked down at his feet and was playing with his fingers.

  
"Why am I here, Betty?"

Jughead was never one to beat around the bush.

Betty knew he would ask. But still she didn't know how to answer.

"After Pop's-" he stopped himself before continuing. "-you seemed pretty adamant that we weren't friends... so you'll have to excuse my confusion."

Betty knew. She had had a couple of wines; one more since she had sent the message.  
Betty wasn't also one to beat around the bush.

"I missed you-" she moved to sit next to him, placing her hand on his leg. "-so much."  
She took her hand away, and placed it on her lap.   
Betty had changed position so she was now facing him. She was still so taken aback by his stormy blue eyes.

"Last week at Pop's.... I was angry. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I took that out on you. I said some nasty things to you, Jug. That I didn't mean. Honestly. You don't have to believe me. That is up to you.   
It's been five years. I should've moved on. I should've forgotten about you."  
She could feel her eyes burning and starting to blur.  
"But I can't and I haven't. I should have said all of this last week instead of all the things I actually did say."  
Betty reached up and touched his face. Wiping a single tear from his cheek.  
"Jughead Jones... I love you. I love you so much. Even after all these years and stupidly after the way you left me... I still love you. I'm not complete when I'm not with you. I knew it when I saw you three weeks ago. I needed to know why you left me. For so long. I needed to know.  
But it doesn't matter. I don't know why it doesn't. You've come back. I know it's not for me. But you're here. That's surely meant to mean something?"

Betty was searching his face for an answer.

All Jughead could do was reach over, cup her face in his hands and bring his face to hers... with just a few centimeters between them...

"I love you too, Betts..."

He closed the gap between himself and the woman he knew was his be all and end all; their lips crashed with what feels like enough electricity to power an entire city.

Betty pushed his shoulder so his back was against the back of her couch and she straddled him, not breaking from their feverish kiss. Her hands were tangling his hair; beanie long gone now. His hands moving up the back of her dress.  
Betty needed to feel his hands on her bare skin. She reluctantly broke their kiss... and stood up from his lap, noticing just how much he had missed her.

"What are you doing?" He looked dumbfounded.  
She unzipped her dress and let it pool at her ankles.

There stood Betty, completely naked. In front of Jughead Jones.  
No longer the body of a 16 year old girl.   
But the body of 21 year old woman.

She had a completely different aura of confidence. Betty stepped out of her dress, and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to have far too much clothing on, Mr..."

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her lips and making his way down to her ear, followed by her neck and shoulders. Betty was moaning.  
God he had missed her moans.  
Knowing he was capable of making her do this. Making her body respond this way.

He flipped her around, so he was hovering over her as she was lying on the couch. She giggled.  
"What are YOU doing?" She asked... her green eyes looking like she was thinking the most dirtiest of thoughts. How un-Betty like.

Jughead settled himself between her legs. He caught glimpse of the excitement between her legs. He needed to take his pants off.  
He felt like they were going to tear with the amount of pressure. He was rock hard.  
But right now, he wanted to please Betty.  
That was his focus. Betty.

He unzipped his jeans to give himself some minor relief. Fuck, when had underwear been so god damn constricting!?

He made his way back up to Betty's mouth once again. His tongue searching her mouth. Her hands moving up his back. Between kisses and attempts to breathe - Betty's hips were bucking.

"Tell me what you want, Betty." He asked as he was kissing her neck and shoulders again, making his way down to her chest. Her breasts were amazing. Her nipped were hard. His tongue flicked them and she almost screamed in ecstasy.   
Betty's eyes looked wild.

"Fuck. Jug. You know what I need."  
"No... tell me." As he kissed her stomach and his hand slowly made its way up the inside of her thigh.

"Your tongue. Fingers. Your dick. I DON'T CARE. I need you. Now!"

That was all that he needed.  
His tongue found her entrance. Betty was dripping. She was so wet. That was enough to make Jughead cum. But he couldn't.

He licked her centre, her folds.. he wrote out the alphabet (trick he read in a book a couple of years ago - it seemed to be working too), he started focusing on her clit.  
She was pretty much fucking his face at this point (definitely not the Betty he knew five years ago). Her hands were pulling his hair. Her legs wrapped around his neck.

Within a matter of a few more moments; her legs were shaking, her centre was getting wetter and all at once she filled his mouth with her sweet juices. She screamed Jughead's name over and over again. He kept his mouth over her centre until she had finished riding out her high.  
This was Jughead's happy place.  
Between Betty Cooper's legs.

He moved his way up to her face and lowered his face again to within centimeters of hers.

"Jug-" she took a breathe and kissed his mouth, tasting herself. "-mmmm, that was.. I don't even know. I have no words."

"You don't need to say anything, babe... your actions said it all for me.." he winked, and slowly started removing his jeans.   
Betty's foot pushed them down to his ankles.   
She hooked both of her hands in the top of his underwear and started pulling them down.  
"These-" Betty looked at Jughead and indicated with her eyes.. "-need to come off now. I want you inside me. I want to feel you."

Jughead didn't need to hear anymore.  
He was very fond of this confident Betty. Telling him what she wanted. Straight to the point.

He stood up off the couch, taking a few moments to take the beautiful vision of a satisfied and ridiculously horny Betty in.   
How did he get so lucky? Lost in his train of thought.  
She heard Betty clear her throat.

"What's the hold up? You're taking too long..."

"Sorry, Betts.. you're just so fucking gorgeous..." hands pointing to the length of her body.

She swung her legs around off the side of the couch and pulled Jughead's underwear down.  
"You have tonight and a lifetime of admiring my body, Juggie.... I need you now."

"Alright, alright... but you have a lifetime of seeing me naked and having your wicked way with me... why the rush?"

"It's been a long five years, Jughead. Really long..."  
Her eyes were so sultry.  
So dark. And so wanting. Yet, there was an element of innocence.

Although there was no innocence the second his pants and underwear were removed and she dragged him back onto the couch and straddled him.

As she started lining him up to her centre, she suddenly dropped - just as the his tip felt her wetness.

"Jug, have you got protection?"  
She looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh, um, shit. No. This isn't exactly what I thought was going to happen tonight, so..."

"Dammit. You'll just have to finish in my mouth.."

And with that, she dropped herself onto Jughead's throbbing length.

His head fell back with a soft thud on the back of the couch. She was so wet. She was so tight.  
She needed to slow down. She was riding him too hard and way too fucking fast.  
It had been five years. He wasn't wearing a condom. It was a recipe for a very quick end.

"Betty... Betty... fuck-"   
She was moving her hips in a way that his tip was touching a spot that we just perfect and mind numbing. WHAT WAS SHE DOING!?  
"-seriously, Betty... slow down!"

"Why, Jug?" She was moaning and whimpering his name. Her mouth on his neck. On his ear. On his mouth. Tongue exploring his.  
"Cos, I'm so close...." he managed to get out.  
"Jug... touch me-" she guided his hand to her clit. "-I need you to touch me, please."

He did as he was told.   
He found her clit and started rubbing in a circular motion. Her movements and breathing were started to stagger. He could feel her legs tightening. He could feel her insides beginning to shake.

"Oh god. Jug. For the love of god. Don't stop... please... do not stop!"

She was starting to unravel.  
In turn, so was he.

"Betts. Babe. I'm close..."

Her eyes were wild.  
He would never get sick of it.   
Her wild orgasmic eyes.

Betty could feel him tighten.  
She climbed off of him and took his length into her mouth, moving her hand and mouth in unison.

As the same with her, it only took a few moments- he started quivering...

"Betts. Fuck. Don't stop: I'm so fucking close. Fucken Jesus Christ!"  
He was working her clit at the same time.  
She was again screaming his name.. "-JUGHEAD! God YES! Please!"

She took his length back in her mouth as he unloaded. She kept sucking through her orgasm. Moaning on Jughead's dick.   
She sucked him dry. Licked from the base to the tip. Cupping his balls.

She climbed up and shoved her tongue in his mouth.  
"Jughead....-" looking into his eyes. "-let's not leave that for five years again..."

"Not a chance." He softly kissed her temple.  
His hands caressing her bare back.  
"Next time though... I'm definitely bringing condoms.."

Betty looked at him with hooded eyes..  
"Well, about that, Mr... there's a pharmacy down the road... they close in an hour..."

And, Once again, he took her tongue in his mouth and kissed her like the last five years had been a lifetime.


	10. Delayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% confident this.
> 
> But it's up - and I typed this up on my laptop, rather than my phone - so that was nice!
> 
> Remember to leave a comment, kudos. xx  
> I'm also on Tumblr - mysummerdress

**The next morning.**

 

Betty had woken before Jughead.  
He was still quietly snoozing away in her bed. Can’t blame him really. They had had a relatively full on 12 hours.  
She had quietly snuck out to go to the bathroom. In an attempt to freshen up, at least a little. Without having a full on shower, anyway.  
Because looking in the mirror - she looked like she had just spent the last 12 hours getting laid.  
Betty ran a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth, went to the toilet followed by of course, washing her hands.

 

She made a brief detour to the kitchen to get some water and just as she was about to head back to bed, Jughead emerged. Looking so damn sexy. After exchanging a lingering look - Jughead held one finger up and told her to wait.

He walked into the bathroom. She understood.

 

After a few more moments, she heard the toilet flush and the tap turning on and off again. Not even hearing the door open, or his footsteps, Jughead was behind her.

 

“Good morning my saucy little minx…” He muffled into her neck, after sweeping her hair to the side. He started nibbling at her neck, and moving his hands down her waist and to her thighs all the whilst she was illiciting some more of the most beautiful moans that could come from a woman; Betty, in particular.

 

Betty slapped Jughead’s hand away.  
“Jug-…”

The tone in Betty’s voice had changed.

“-as much as I would love to continue, what we’ve been doing for almost 12 hours straight…. You’re leaving today…”

 

This was the reality.  
Jughead was flying back home today.  
Veronica’s and Archie’s next engagement activity wasn’t for a few months. They could organise to see each other in the meantime, but with work commitments and needing to apply for leave as well finances - it would be hard.

 

Jughead nodded. “Soooo, we should probably think about our game plan, hey?”

 

Betty signalled to the coffee machine, Jughead nodded so hard, Betty wasn’t sure if he was going to break his neck.  
The delicious smell of coffee overwhelmed his senses.  
Betty had always been a bit of a coffee fiend in high school. There is not a chance she would have shit coffee in her house. And he’s just a little bit happy that trait has stayed with her throughout the years since.

 

Betty sat down opposite Jughead and handed him his coffee. They both sipped their cups of liquid gold.

 

“Last night, Jug… was better than I ever could have imagined…” As she reached over and gently placed her left hand on his right hand, she continued.. “I love you so much. I meant what I said last night… I’m not complete when I’m not with you… I can’t let you leave my life again. I’m not going to just sit here and let you walk away-“  
Tears started forming in Betty’s eyes.

“-sorry… hang on.” She sniffled.

 

Jughead’s heart was beating. He felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest.   
He knew she wouldn’t ask him to stay. If he was going to be honest with himself; he doesn’t know if he would stay. He loves Betty. But he doesn’t love Riverdale.   
Betty knows that.

 

“-I’m not asking you to stay. I don’t expect you to stay. This isn’t your home anymore. And that’s okay…” she gave him a gentle smile. “I want to give this, us, a go again. Me and You. You and I. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. We can make this work. I know we can.”

 

This moment was a moment Jughead had been dreaming about for a long long time. And now that it was finally here; he didn’t actually know what to do.  
He doesn’t know how long he sat there not answering for, but it was long enough for Betty to notice.

She had pulled her hand away.

 

Her eyes looked hurt.  
She was struggling to find her words.  
“I don’t expect you to answer right now, of course. But… Maybe, think about it..”  
The smile she gave him was a mixture of hope & uncertainty.

 

Without even thinking, Jughead stood up, rounded to Betty’s side of the table, without breaking eye contact, grabbed her hands, pulled her up, cupped her face and gave Betty the most passionate kiss he could muster.

It was a kiss that was fueled with lust, love, promises, hope and just a bit of coffee.

 

“I don’t need to think about a damn thing, Cooper. You’re my girl. You’ve always been my girl. I love you. I love with every bit of my god damn heart. My world will forever revolve around you and your mesmerising green eyes. You’re my all. You are my everything. We will make this work. If you move. If I move. This will work. I promise you.”

 

By this point, Betty was a sobbing mess. Her hands resting on his waist, Jughead’s hands cupped around her face - their lips meet yet again.

 

After a few minutes, both were out of breathe.  
They stood in silence, in each others arms hoping for time to just stand still.  
Right now, in this very moment - For Jughead and Betty.  
 _Life was perfect.  
_ Jughead sighed.

 

“You have to go soo, don’t you?” Betty whispered.  
Jughead had his face buried in her hair.. “-mmmm, I do. I still need to pack. Thankfully I pack light.”

 

Betty pulled away.  
“We can Skype, text, call, email - cheap flights are always popping up as well. Bus rides even. We have technology in our side now.”  
Jughead had always loved how Betty would see the positive in almost everything.

 

“And, that is why I love you, Betty Cooper..-“

 

Ding ding.

 

“-hang on, text message about the flight.”  
Betty watched him as he was reading.  
She noticed a small smile spreading across his face.”  
“Mmmm, why the smile, Jug?”

 

“Turns out my flight has been delayed by a few hours… So we have a bit of extra time up our sleeves before I have to go… and I don’t know about you… but I need a shower…” Jughead attempted to just do the dirtiest wink.

It didn’t work.  
Betty laughed.

 

“And, that is why I love YOU, Jughead Jones..”  
Betty grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom.

 

She pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. With her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips found his mouth, with her tongue licking his lower lip, asking for access, for which she was granted. Her tongue ravished his tongue, exploring his mouth. Her hands fisting his hair. Moaning his name, grinding against his thigh.

 

Jughead had his hands on her hips, gradually moving their way down to her ass, squeezing them, he grabbed her ass and picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feverishly kissing her mouth, making his way to her jaw line and her neck, he carried her over the basin and placed her down.

 

Between the combined gasps and moans, Betty finally spoke; “we should probably turn the shower on…”  
Jughead murmured in response.

 

Betty giggled, unwrapped her legs from around his waist and jumped off the basin and walked over to the shower and started fiddling with the taps. Never has Betty been so thankful for the speed to which her shower gets to a decent level of warmth.

 

As she turned around, Jughead had already removed his clothes.  
“What? I like to be prepared….”

 

“I like a man who’s prepared for any situation.”

Jughead made his way over to Betty and removed her singlet and thumbed the top of her panties and pushed them down her thighs as Betty removed them the rest of the way and kicked them off her feet.

 

“C’mon Jug… Lets get in… I may have forgotten to mention we don’t get a lot of hot water…” Betty giggled and climbed into the rush of running hot water.

  
“Ah, a shower quickie… this’ll be fun!”

 

“Shut up, Jug.. Get your ass in here now! We have 15-20 minutes tops!”

 

As if he needed anymore convincing.

Betty looked beautiful standing under the water. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around waist, and ever so sweetly whispered in Betty’s ear, “you’d better turn around, babe.. you need a quickie? I should probably fuck you silly.. hey?”  
Betty gasped and bit her lower lip, and without any second thoughts, turned around.

 

Jughead watched the water running down her bare back. He ran his finger down her spine. She shivered. Even under the running hot water. Her back was going red from the heat.  
She still shivered.  
Jughead kissed her shoulder and reached his arm around to her front. Betty had already reached behind her and was stroking his rock hard length.  
He got caught up with her touch, until she whimpered his name…  
“-Jug.. please touch me. I need you to touch me.”

 

“Fuck, Betts….. sorry.. I just….-“  
She rubbed the tip.

 

He found her slit; she was dripping. But not from the shower.  
It was all Betty. He slid a finger in, and Betty gasped.  
He pulled his finger out and entered her again. Betty was pulling him harder and faster.

 

“Betts, stop…”  
He pulled his finger out, and removed her hand from his cock.

 

He whispered in her ear…  
“You good?”

 

“Jug, fuck me. _Dammit_!”

 

He bent her over just enough, parted her legs slightly, used his fingers to find her entrance again, held himself and guided himself into her.  
Slowly at first.  
Enough for Betty to gasp at the entry.

 

He pulled out, just leaving the tip inside - slammed into her.

With the view of her ass bouncing with every pump and her moans and staggered breathing, and with the knowledge that she was touching herself and with the sensation of the water showering them both - this wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Fucking fuck, Betty.. _You’re so god damn tight!_ ”

 

He grabbed her waist with one hand, and with his other pulled her hair, the noise the escaped her mouth was nothing like he had ever heard before.

 

_“Oh my god, Jug. Don’t stop… Harder.. fuck me harder.. Pull…”_

 

He pumped her harder, and faster and grabbed more of hair and pulled. He started digging his fingertips into her waist.  
She was close. He could fell her walls closing in on him.  
He could feel his legs started to go weak.

 

Before he knew it, he was ripping apart inside her.  
He could feel her explosion surround him.

 

After a few moments of release and ever so slowly being showered in lukewarm water;  
Jughead pulled out of the warm space.  
He would never tire of the sound that escaped Betty’s mouth when he pulled out of her.

 

Betty turned around, “I was hoping we could wash ourselves, you know… wash away the sins… but the water is getting a cold and I’m struggling to stand right now, sooo…”

 

Jughead reached around her and turned the taps off.

 

He stepped out of the shower, and handed Betty a towel, whilst grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

 

“How great is shower sex?”

 

“Betts, you a dirty girl..”

 

“Well, technically no, because I did just shower.” Betty answered in a know-it-allish tone.

 

“Well, technically, no … You didn’t wash yourself…”  
Jughead answered, whilst tapping his nose and wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Okay, smart ass. You win this time.”  
Betty slapped his arm and walked out of the bathroom.

 

As Jughead watched her walk away into her room.  
Water dripping down her back.  
He knew he would be back very soon.  
He sighed a happy sigh and followed Betty to her room.

 

He had to make the most of next couple of hours he had with her before going back to his hotel and flying home.


	11. Unfamiliar and Uneasy

It had been one month, two weeks and four days since Betty had waved Jughead off at the airport.  
Not that she had been counting.  
They had shared dozens of phone calls, at least three Skype sessions a week and too many text messages to count.

They had promised that at least one of them would make the trip to visit the other within a couple of months. It was likely going to be Jughead. Seeing as Veronica and Archie's wedding was fast approaching; six months, three weeks and the days do be exact.  
Thanks to the ridiculous wedding countdown app Veronica had everyone in the bridal party not only download, but also pay for.

Veronica had planned numerous get togethers for the bridal party in the next few months.   
Betty wasn't entirely sure how Jughead was affording all these trips. She knows that flights aren't really that expensive from New York, but to be flying every six weeks basically. It had to add up, surely.  
Maybe it's something she could ask him one day.

Betty remembers the casual conversation with Veronica regarding all of the upcoming bridal party engagements.

~

"So... B.. how are things with Jughead? Have you spoken to him since Pop's?"

Veronica had an incredible knack for asking a question that was blunt but also really subtle; Betty couldn't figure out whether she did it on purpose or it was just a Veronica trait.

Betty was fiddling with the ridiculous wedding favours that Veronica thought were brilliant, whilst trying to burgle as much time as possible before she answered the question.   
Betty knew Veronica would ask about her and Jughead, with the wedding approaching as fast as it is, and seeing as the last interaction Veronica knows of them - it was Betty leaving Jughead in a booth at Pop's in the very same way he did to her all those years ago.

"Earth to Betty Cooper... yoooo-hooo, Elizabeth Cooper... are you with me? You're going to have to make a new hot chocolate jar, because in whatever fantasy land you were just in..... you've messed the order up completely.... but I'll forgive you this time, as I'm assuming the reason for your distraction was the fact that I asked about Jughead..."

  
Veronica looked directly at Betty with raised eyebrows and pursed thin lips.  
"Ah, yeah. Jughead-"  
Betty had to be honest; she hadn't considered what she was going to tell her friends. She sure as hell wasn't about to tell them about their 18 hour sexual rendezvous.   
"-I saw him the day before he flew out actually. I couldn't let him fly out after the way I left him at Pop's that night, I guess. I had a week to think about how I acted and thought I needed to explain."

Betty looked up at Veronica, and what she had just told her was obviously not something she was expecting.  
"The day before he left? And you didn't think to tell me? What happened?! Holy shit, B! What the hell happened!? You talked?!"

  
Betty smiled, whilst pondering about how much to divulge.

  
"I invited him over to my place for dinner and drinks. I apologized to him for my behavior. And, may have mentioned that I still have feelings for him... maybe...", at this stage, Betty was fiddling with the twine around the little jar of ingredients containing everything required to make hot chocolate, bar the milk.

Veronica's mouth was hanging open.

"Look, V... its baby steps at the moment, okay? It's been three weeks since I last saw him. We agreed that we'd wait until the next wedding event. Which is only in four weeks, anyways-"  
Veronica had sort of composed herself by this stage and had interrupted Betty's speel, "Baby steps!? Like, as in relationship baby steps? YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER? You've been together for three weeks AND HAVE SAID NOTHING? NOT A WORD? Oh my god. I can't fucking believe it."

~

It was at that point Betty decided against telling her about the amazing sex her and Jughead had that night. She'd be keeping those memories safely stored away for when she's home at night.

The phone call with Jughead went just as well. Betty had neglected to tell Veronica that Archie didn't know about Jughead's recent relationship status change, so needless to say, he got a phone call from Archie that evening.

"Juggie, I'm sorry... I totally forgot to tell Veronica that Archie didn't know... even me telling her kind of just happened. She was peppering me with the questions, and the answers just came out.. I guess I wasn't thinking..."

Betty could hear the sigh on the other end of the line. She knew she had messed up.   
Jughead had wanted to tell Archie in his own time, in his own way. Betty had taken that away from him.  
For a long while there was just silence on the other end of the line.

"Jug, what are you thinking?" Betty was scared for his response.

  
"Well. It's not the way I wanted either of them, particularly Archie to find out, but it's out there. It's done and we'll deal. I suppose? At least when I come back over for whatever shit show party Veronica had planned next, we won't have to sneak around."

  
How unlike Jughead. Finding the silver lining. That was usually Betty's job.

They chatted for another half an hour or so before Jughead mentioned he had a deadline to meet.  
And if he didn't meet this deadline; he wasn't going to be at Veronica's next shit show party.  
Betty and Jughead said their goodbyes, their I love you's and hung up.

*

Betty woke the next morning with an unfamiliar and uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
It was either how her phone call with Jughead ended the night before or the belated feeling of hurting both Veronica and Archie. She wasn't sure.  
Having already overslept her alarm, she had to forego her shower and breakfast. Coffee, however, definitely was required.

As she power walked to her office at The Riverdale Register, coffee in hand; her work colleague, Amanda, noticed Betty's disheveled appearance straight away.  
"Pwoah, hold up, Coop!" Amanda's motioned her arm and hand as a stop sign. "Hold the phone. What's going on? Are you okay? And don't say yes, because, girl, you look fucking awful."

Betty just blinked at her. She had gotten used to Amanda's bluntness but sometimes, it still caught her off guard.

"I'm fine, Mads. Really." Betty sat down at her desk and took another sip of coffee. As soon as she sat down though, she was hit with a wave of dizziness.

Her reaction to the sudden onset of dizziness didn't go unnoticed by her oh so observant coworker.  
"Seriously. Babe. Go home. You are the boss-lady, so you are able to go home. I'll just let Sammy know that Aunt Flo has come to visit or some shit. Go! Text me when you're home!"

Betty was feeling slightly overwhelmed at this point, but knew Amanda wasn't going to let up.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going. Aunt Flo.. original, Mads. I'll text you later on." And as Betty waved to her nurturing and loving employee, she was out of her office and was exiting the building.

She wasn't one to take sick days.  
Betty was always one to eat her fruit and veg, she exercised, took vitamins. She was a little stumped as to how she could have possibly gotten sick. And at the same time, she didn't really feel unwell.   
There was nothing out of the ordinary that she had eaten in the last 24-36 hours.

As Betty was walking down to the street, she suddenly stopped, in the middle of the footpath.  
Aunt Flo. Amanda mentioned Aunt Flo.  
Panic suddenly rushed through Betty's body.  
She was late. She should've had her period already.

Fuck.  
Fuck.  
FUCK.  
She screamed in her head.

Betty needed to get to a supermarket, fast.  
After scanning her surrounds. She knew there was one about a 10 minute walk away. She didn't dare go to a supermarket close to home. Not a chance.  
She knew every single employee at the supermarket near home. Imagine the gossip.

Betty ran to a little chemist she found on the way to the original supermarket she was going to go to.  
She looked at the pregnancy tests.  
'These are so damn expensive... parenthood is expensive even before you know. Far out.' Betty thought to herself, as she picked up a $20 test.

The interaction with the sales assistant was awkward. Betty didn't know whether little old Deloris (on her name tag, anyway) wanted to say "CONGRATULATIONS!" or after seeing the sheer panic on Betty's face "All the best..." Deloris decided to say nothing, except for telling Betty how much she owed and giving her the receipt.

Betty shoved the receipt and pregnancy test to the bottom of her bag.  
She would usually walk home, but right now, she needed to know. So she hailed a cab.

Within 10 minutes she was sitting in the bathroom, on the toilet to be precise and was peeing on a stick.  
'Ready in three minutes', Betty read out loud.

She placed the stick on the basin, set a timer for three minutes and paced. It's all she could do. Was pace. She felt like throwing up. She felt screaming. She felt like punching a wall. She wanted to call Jughead and yell at him. She looked at the shower, remembering the amazing sex that had happened that morning. And if she were pregnant. This is where it happened.

In her trance, the timer went off and she jumped.  
With shaky hands, and unsteady feet, Betty walked over to the basin and picked up the stick.

After what felt like hours at looking at the stick; she squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again and throwing the stick in the bin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't meant to update for a week or so, BUT, I had started this chapter over the weekend and decided to attempt to finish it.  
> I had a dental procedure yesterday, so I'm not feeling 100% - and I'm not 100% with this chapter.
> 
> But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated xx
> 
> Tumblr - mysummerdress


	12. Until then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.... ;)

~

 

Jughead had an interesting day at work.  
Deadlines upon deadlines. Which he had to meet so he could go back to Riverdale in a couple of weeks. It wasn't at all helped by the fact his colleagues decided to go drinking the night before and conveniently not come into work the following.  
Something about the flu and something else about Gastro.  
Absolutely nothing to do with hangovers at all.

But what Jughead didn't anticipate was getting to the top of the stairs in his building and seeing a sleeping blonde beauty camped outside of his apartment.  
It took Jughead a few moments to fully comprehend what was in front of him.   
He knew he was tired, but, surely Betty wasn't seriously sleeping outside his apartment.

He slowly started walking over, but had forgotten about the squeaky floorboard between the top step and halfway to his front door.  
Betty had startled.

She was actually here.

"Betts-" Jughead cautiously walked over to the blonde, "w-what are you doing here?" Struggling to find his breathe, caught between being caught totally off-guard and excitement, he reached out to Betty - requesting her to take his hand.

Betty smiled at Jughead with her eyes. Even though she still looked half asleep, she was still the most beautiful woman Jughead had ever seen.

As she grabbed his hand, Jughead hoisted her up and brought her in for an embrace.  
Betty wrapped her arms around his mid section, and Jughead had his arms wrapped around her neck. He bent his head in between her neck and shoulder, "Betty, what are you doing here?"

Jughead had pulled away, and noticed straight away in Betty's eyes that this visit was nothing like the last time they were together. He just nodded and grabbed his keys.   
He unlocked the front door and picked up Betty's overnight bag and let her inside.   
He followed closely behind her, and switched the lightswitch.  
His apartment lit up. Immediately, she was drawn to the Bachelor style life that Jughead had very obviously been living.

"Look, I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't exactly-" rubbing the back of his neck, "-expecting company..." For a moment there was a silence that fell across the apartment. It wasn't awkward. It was just silent.

"Jug, it's fine. Really. It's a nice setup that you have here. Established, one would say." She smiled at him, as she turned around. "You have obviously worked hard to get where you are.." Betty started walking towards the middle of the apartment, taking in her surrounds. Breathing in the smells. 

After a few minutes, Betty could hear Jughead clear his throat.  
He wanted to know why she was here. She had mentioned nothing on the last phone call about visiting.   
If he had known, he most definitely would've cleaned up. Thrown out the old pizza boxes. Did the dishes, put away his clothes. But he had no prior notice of this surprise visit happening.

Betty sat down on the couch. She beckoned for Jughead to follow.  
He walked over to the lounge room and sat on the one seater couch opposite. This was a conversation he wanted to look at Betty. Face-to-face.  
Jughead could tell she was nervous. She was fiddling with the hem of her jumper.

"I'm late, Juggie." was all she said.

Jughead blinked, "Late for what, Betts?" He raised an eyebrow.

Betty sighed and laughed at the same time.   
This time she looked directly at him, "I'm LATE, Jughead." 

After a couple of more minutes, Betty could immediately pinpoint the exact moment that penny dropped for Jughead.  
She didn't know how he was going to react.

His heart was racing. Chest was heaving.   
"Late, as in... Like..." He looked at her with pleading eyes, 'please don't make me say it', he nodded in her direction.

"Yes, Jug.. as in, I didn't get my period this month. I'm late." Betty confirmed exactly what Jughead was thinking, but before he had a chance to get his around this news, "But, I did a test back home. And it was negative." 

Another few minutes ticked over.   
Jughead's head was spinning. Way too fast.   
"......what?" it was all he could get out. For someone that was a self-proclaimed wordsmith, his words were failing him.

"It was negative. And before you ask, I went to my Doctor before I got here. And, still, negative. She thinks it's stress related. Between all of the work coming into the paper and Veronica being well, Veronica. I haven't really been taking care of myself as well as I should." Betty was explaning, but she noticed there was no reaction from Jughead.  
She stood up and sat on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.   
"Jug..." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "are you okay?"

Jughead laughed. It caught Betty off guard. He stood up, and turned around, the look on his face was blank.  
"Am I okay? Really, Betty? AM I OKAY? FUCK!"  
His voice had raised. The last time his voice was raised was when they had their last argument in his dad's trailer.  
"You come all the way here, unannounced.. to tell me you're late? You scare me half to death, but turn around and tell me that you're not actually pregnant? AM I OKAY?"  
Jughead was furious.

Betty didn't know what to do. She sat down on the couch. This wasn't at all the reaction she was expecting from him. Jughead was pacing. Pacing his small apartment.  
"Jughead.. Please sit down, you're scaring me-"

"I'M SCARING YOU? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT THAT YOU JUST DID TO ME?" He threw his beanie across the room. "JESUS, ELIZABETH...."

Betty's stomach turned, "Do not call me Elizabeth. You know I hate that."

Jughead turned around and looked directly at her, his eyes showed a mixture of hurt and anger. She could see his eyes glassing over, and she watched a single tear fall down his cheek.

Immediately, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
Within seconds Jughead broke down. They both collapsed on the floor under the sheer weight of each other.

"I'm not ready to be a dad, Betts", he sobbed, "I don't know if I'll ever be." Betty nodded. It wasn't something he had ever considered. Jughead never thought he would be in a situation like this with anyone, especially Betty Cooper. And now that this situation has come up; he's not sure he even wants it.  
They were too young all those years ago to think about family and marriage.  
They are probably still too young now.

Betty held Jughead in her arms. The gravity of his confession made her heart heavy.  
But she couldn't be upset; it wasn't a conversation that they had discussed; it wasn't a subject that had come up between them.  
Their relationship was new. An old relationship rekindled. But still very new.  
Betty knew that they both weren't ready. The relief she had felt when the test came back negative was enormous. The confirmation from her Doctor was indicative of that. 

*

The next few hours were calm.  
They both sat on the couch. Few words were exchanged. Betty had snuggled into Jughead's side. She pulled away and sat up. His face was still blank, staring straight ahead.   
Betty reached up and touched his cheek. His head turned in to rest on her hand.  
"Juggie, I love you. I had no intention of hurting you, I promise. It just wasn't a conversation I wanted to have over Skype, SMS or a phone call.. I wanted to see you."

Jughead nodded, "I know. It's just-" he trailed off.  
Betty knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He would talk when he was ready. But, shew knew right now, he wasn't.   
"-I love you too, Betts. So much. This was just not something I was expecting. I'm not going to lie, I'm relieved that you're not pregnant. I was angry before... but, I meant what I said. I don't know if I'll ever want to be a father."

Betty kissed the side of his mouth, "Jughead, let's not talk about that now. I don't want to talk about that now. Right now, let's focus on us. Establishing us. It's been a long time. We need to get to know each other again. We're adults now. Everything has changed. You and I, this-", Betty signaled to herself and Jughead, "-we're different to what we were five years ago. I wanna get to know you again. One thing I know though is that I love you. I love you so god damn much.."

Jughead took Betty's face in his hands and covered her mouth with his. With his tongue asking for entry, Betty granted it. His tongue exploring her mouth all over again. Betty moaned into his mouth.  
Jughead pulled away, his eyes looked on hers, "I love you, Betty. You're my fucking world."

Jughead pulled Betty onto his lap, stood up and carried her to his bedroom.  
Betty giggled, the giggle that Jughead melts at the sound of.  
Betty cupped his face, "You have protection, I hope.", with lusty eyes.  
He kissed her again, "of course, but I'll have to check the expiry date on them..." he replied as he threw her back on the bed.

"JUG!" Betty squealed as she hit the bed.  
Jughead climbed on top of her, his knee parting her legs, "I'm joking, sort of. I should probably check though", as he undid her jeans and slowly pulled them down her hips, her thighs, past her knees and calves. Betty wanted to speed the process up and wiggled.  
"Betts. You're not actually helping right now." He looked up at her with raised eyebrows, and licked his lips. Jughead threw Betty's jeans on the ground behind him. He kissed his way up her legs.   
Hearing her soft moans was only adding fuel to his fire. His pants becoming increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

He slowly made his way up to her panties. Betty was writhing underneath him.  
"You okay there, Betts?" He asked, knowing full well she was far from okay.  
Betty's eyes caught his, and the look she gave him - burning with lust was enough for Jughead.  
He reached to the top of her panties, he could already see how wet she was. He loved that he could do that to her.   
Knowing that he hadn't even began yet.  
In one quick swift movement, with Betty's help, her panties were down. Jughead started softly nibbling her inner thighs, the noises she was making was stirring him even more. He needed a release.  
He stood up, the look Betty shot him; Jughead winked at her. Betty groaned.  
He slowly undid his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles. Kicking them across the room.

Betty eye'd him off. She immediately sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and motioned for him to come closer.  
He stood in front of her, and she looked up at him with her hungry eyes.

"You won't be needing these, Jughead." As her fingertips softly touched the elastic of his boxers.  
She pulled them down and freed his arousal.  
Before he even had time to take his boxers off, she had him in her mouth.  
Sliding her tongue agonizingly slow up his length. Jughead had to keep his composure. He was standing after all. His head fell back, his hands grabbed her blonde hair and grunted..  
"Fuck, Betts...." she grinned.

As she took his length in her mouth again and giggled at the effect she was having on him.  
Betty reached between her legs and slowly started touching herself. She was wet. Wet for him.  
She started rubbing her clit. The moans that she was illiciting, vibrating on right through him. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. But he wasn't going to last long if she kept that up.  
Jughead saw what was she doing and was immediately even more aroused.   
Betty's mouth started gaining momentum and before he knew it, stars appeared in his eyes, everything tightening and all of a sudden, with not enough time to warn her, Jughead exploded in her mouth.  
His orgasm ripping through him. The sensation of orgasming standing up was something else entirely.  
As he opened his eyes, and regained some composure, he felt Betty cleaning the excess off with her tongue.

Jughead saw the desire in her eyes and without a second thought, pushed her backwards onto the bed again, whilst maneuvering her further upwards.  
He situated himself between her legs and got back to his original task of pleasuring the woman he loves.

Without any warning, his tongue lunged into her wet and inviting centre. The way Betty moaned his name is not something he'll ever tire of hearing. She bucked to his face. His hands made their way underneath her and grabbed her ass cheeks.   
Grinding against face, she had her hands tangled in his hair and was barely making any audible noises.

His tongue made its way up to her clit, and started slowly circling. It wasn't too long before Betty unraveled. Her legs over his shoulders tightened and she released on his tongue.   
Jughead gently licked Betty through her release.

Betty sighed a sigh of utter content.  
"Jughead-" Betty couldn't finish.

"Shhh, Betts... don't say anything, babe."  
Betty opened her eyes, and Jughead noticed the look in her eyes.  
"I want you, Juggie... I wanna feel you-" as she touched his hardening length, "-inside me.. don't fuck me.. make love to me, please."

He didn't need to be told twice.  
He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom, he checked the date, turned around and gave Betty an enthusiastic thumbs up.  
Betty giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Quit dilly-daddling and put it on already!" Betty sighed.

After he opened the wrapper and slid the condom on, he turned around.   
Betty was looking at him with such love in her eyes, he was slightly overwhelmed.  
He climbed onto the bed and between her legs.  
He pulled her up, pulled her singlet up over her head and reached around to unclasp her bra.  
Betty slid the straps down and threw her bra and singlet on the floor.  
She reached for Jughead's face, "I love you, Juggie.", before he could respond, her mouth was on his mouth, her tongue exploring his tongue.  
Quietly gasping as he pushed her down on the bed and centered himself.

He pulled away from their passionate kiss, "I love you too, Betty.", as she smiled at his response, he lined his rock hard arousal to Betty's aching centre and entered.

She moaned and closed her eyes as he thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist.  
He nudged her chin up with his thumb, as she granted him full access to her neck - he softly sucked on her neck, whilst thrusting in and out.  
Betty moaned and tightened her legs around his waist.

"Jug, don't stop, please.. faster.." as her hips picked up pace.  
"I won't last much longer if we go any faster, babe" he pumped harder, whilst moving his fingers down to her throbbing clit. He started rubbing.

"Ah, fuck! Juggie.. YES!" Betty screamed, "YES... faster!"  
He didn't need to be told twice, he rubbed her faster and pumped her harder. He could feel himself slowly unraveling, but he could feel Betty's wall tightening around him.

"Cum with me, Betts.. let go.." Jughead moaned in her ear.  
Within seconds, the two were succumbing to each other.

Jughead collapsed on top of Betty.  
She squeezed her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.  
"I'll never get sick of our sex, Jug..."

Jughead chuckled into Betty's neck, "I should hope not, babe." Betty giggled, "you know what I meant!" As she playfully hit his forearm.

"Yeah, yeah.. whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, ma'lady..." slowly he pulled out of Betty and took the condom off, "the really sexy part of sex...", he winked at Betty. She rolled her eyes in response.

After the clean up, Betty and Jughead cuddled in his bed.  
The two still had lots to talk about.   
But not tonight.  
Probably not tomorrow either. But eventually.  
Until then....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't at all how I thought this chapter would go...  
> But I kinda started writing the smut, and well.. here we are! :)
> 
> Comments always welcome xx
> 
> Tumblr - mysummerdress


	13. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Friday afternoon thoughts turned into a chapter.
> 
> I've decided there'll be one more chapter :)

**Six months later; the wedding day.**

Betty had been woken up at some ungodly hour by what can only be described as Veronica crying. Which could also be compared to a toddler not getting something they wanted.  
She jumped out of bed, wrapped herself up in the gaudy 'Maid of Honour' robe that Veronica had kindly given to her as a bridal party gift and slowly walked out of the room. Slowly, but not slowly enough. Betty was petrified about what she was going to be faced with.

Betty rounded the corner of the lounge room and saw Veronica staring outside the window, shaking and crying. She cautiously walked over to the bride and wrapped her arm around Veronica's shoulder.  
It was raining. That's what Veronica was howling about.  
"V, rain is meant to be good luck on a wedding day, you-"

Veronica turned around and looked directly at Betty, "GOOD LUCK?! IT'S POURING, B! MY DAY IS RUINED BEFORE IT'S EVEN STARTED!"  
Betty knew Veronica was exaggerating, just slightly. But there's not a chance she could tell Veronica that, without running the risk of being kicked outside into the rain.  
"THE CEREMONY IS MEANT TO BE OUTSIDE, BETTY! IT'S RAINING. POURING, EVEN! IT CAN'T BE OUTSIDE. OH MY GOD!!" Veronica turned around and walked over to the couch and collapsed in sobs.

Betty inhaled and exhaled; deeply. Probably not deep enough though. She knew today was going to long day. But she hadn't anticipated rain, so in turn hadn't anticipated having to deal with an hysterical bride to be in the form of Veronica Lodge, soon to be Andrews.  
She walked and sat down gently beside Veronica.

  
"Look, I'm sorry V.. I don't know what to say. If I could control the weather, believe me, I would. I would have a cloudless blue sky, and a beautiful sun. But, I can't. And the weather is what it is, sweet. You might even get a rainbow later on. That would be just beautiful-" Betty touched the side of Veronica's face with her thumb, "-but obviously not as beautiful as the bride to be. I don't want you to stress about the weather, okay? Rain looks wonderful in photos, anyway. And, as I said before, it's meant to be good luck." Betty offered Veronica a smile. Veronica just nodded.  
"OKAY! Now, I don't know about you, V, but I need a coffee. It's going to be a long day!" And Betty skipped off to the kitchen to organise coffees for everyone.

*

The weather had eventually calmed down, and thankfully, for the sake of Mother Nature, some sun had started peaking out and blue skies began appearing. Betty immediately noticed the relief on Veronica's face when she looked outside and noticed the change.  
The girls had had their hair & makeup done and were organising their clothes and shoes for the afternoon.  
Veronica had picked out dark purple dresses for the girls. Floor length, with cap sleeves and a lace overly on the bodice. Dark purple and ivory was the colour theme.  
Very Veronica.  
Plus, dark purple, or plum as Veronica referred to it as was a flattering colour on everyone. Ethel looked absolutely gorgeous. The contrast of the dark purple and the red hair.  
Betty had started feeling giddy as soon as Veronica sat down to get her hair and makeup done.  
As she was watching she heard her phone buzz.

**J: Good morning babe. I hope everything is going smoothly over there. Archie is only freaking out a little bit. He was worried about Veronica freaking; rain and such. How are you? Can you send me a sneaky selfie? I miss you. x**

Betty grinned. Gosh, she loved Jughead.  
She remembers eventually giving Veronica the lowdown on their circumstances, the pregnancy scare, the trip to New York and Jughead's freak out about potential parenthood.  
Veronica, of all people, stressed to Betty that they needed to talk.

~

_"Betty, you guys need to talk. I know how much you wanna be a mum. Not yet, obviously. But, you love kids. Even Jughead is going to essentially deny you that privilege, you need to talk about it. What would be the point of continuing the relationship if you two aren't on the same page about what you both want? You setting yourselves up for failure as well as heartbreak. And we both now heartbreak is a hell of a lot more painful then failure..."_

_Betty had had a couple of glasses of wine during this chat with Veronica. And she knew. She knew that they needed to talk. They had been together again for a few months. There was even talk of Jughead moving back to Riverdale, for good. He was working on organising a transfer for work. He knew that Betty moving to New York with him wasn't an option. With running the Riverdale Register, and the close network she had. Jughead loved Betty. And, if he wanted to be with her, he had to make the move._

_Since New York, they hadn't talked about the pregnancy scare, nor had they discussed the future. The only future that they had discussed was Jughead moving, but nothing that regarding marriage or kids. Betty wasn't sure if Jughead knew she wanted kids. When they were together all those years ago, they hadn't talked about it. They were young._  
Betty was hoping that maybe Veronica and Archie's wedding would give her the push and the confidence to bring it up with him. Maybe make him say how happy they were.  
Maybe make him see how happy they could be.

~

**B: And good morning to you, Sir. It was chaotic this morning. V in hysterics over the weather. But she calmed down. Hair and makeup is done. V is getting hers done now. We're just getting our things together. Nope, no selfies. You have to wait as well. I miss you too. xx**

 

Betty smiled and hit send before heading back to the lounge room.

Betty and Ethel had gotten into their dresses. The photographer had arrived and was taking the standard 'getting ready' shots - the bridal party shoes all in a row, Veronica's jewellery with perfume and shoes in the background, Veronica's dress, the flowers and various shots of the girls hair.  
It had come to getting Veronica into her dress.

She had gone with a fitted lace dress. Nothing like she had thought; think Veronica, you think over the top Princess fluff dress, similar to a meringue. But, no.

~

_  
When Veronica, Betty, Ethel and Hermione had gone dress shopping; she had tried on a meringue and hated it. Hated it so much she cried, similar to when she discovered it was raining. The bridal shop assistant didn't know what to do. Betty had to step in._

_"V, V.. it's okay. There are so many dresses here.. This is the first one you've tried on. It's okay. Stop stop. Look, wait here." Betty had ran to the rack and pulled a few dresses. Betty was sure this is what the assistant was meant to be doing; but Betty didn't mind. She didn't like seeing her best friend cry over a stupid wedding dress.  
Betty had handed the dresses over to the assistant, she nodded at Veronica and went and sat back down the girls.  
A few minutes later Veronica emerged from the room, with tears running down her cheeks, but this time, it was happy tears. _  
_Betty didn't realise it until Ethel handed her a tissue, but she had started crying_ _too._

  
_Veronica looked amazing. Veronica looked stunning. Veronica looked out of this world._  
 _Veronica looked like a bride. A real bride. A bride that was getting married._  
 _Her dress was fitted, cap sleeves, lace and ivory. With a slightly beaded bodice, a diamond shaped keyhole in the back and the most beautiful train you've ever seen._  
 _"This is it.. this is my dress." is all Veronica could say between the sobs._

_~_

Betty had summoned Veronica into the main room, and pulled the dress of the hanger.  
After a few moments, Veronica was slipping into the dress and Betty was buttoning up the pearl buttons - she remembers doing it up at the bridal salon, but it's very different when you're doing it for real.

  
The photographer was walking around, clicking away, asking Veronica to rest her hands on her stomach, to her side, look this way, look that way, hands this way so we can see your ring. Betty could feel the photographer standing off off to her right hand side, taking photos over her shoulder, she was nervous, 'don't fumble' - but before she had realised, the dress was done up.

"Is it okay? Loose, too tight?" Betty asked, hoping to god it was fine.  
Veronica nodded.  
Betty could see her nerves.  
She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, making sure not to get any lipstick on her face, "You look beautiful, V. You get to marry your best friend soon. This is going to be the best day of your life. Ok?"  
Veronica nodded again.

*

As they left for the venue, Betty looked up to the sky and thanked whoever it was that was looking over them for the turn in the weather. Blue skies, a couple of white fluffy clouds and the beautiful sun.  
Veronica was in the car, silent. Staring at her bouquet.  
Betty reached over and rubbed her arm.  
"I don't know what's going through your mind right now, V, but, as I said earlier, you're marrying your best friend today. Marrying your best friend in front of your family and your friends. You're nervous, I can tell. But the ceremony will be over before you know it. I promise. I love you, V. And I'm so over the moon that you wanted me to be here. That you wanted me to stand up there with you. I can't wait. And, I can't wait to have champagne with you and rip up the dance floor." After a long while, Veronica smiled, "I love you too, B. And, of course you'd be here with me." She playfully hit Betty on the arm, "you look beautiful as well by the way," Veronica looked at both Betty and Ethel, "I have the most amazing bridal party."

 

The ceremony had gone smoothly. Betty had been having nightmares about tripping down the aisle, but she successfully made it to the front with no falls. Jughead had stared at Betty as she walked down the aisle. She gave him a cheeky smile and a wink.  
Archie cried as Veronica slowly made her way down the aisle, which was one of the most romantic things she had ever seen.  
There were tears, laughing and lots of clapping during the ceremony.  
Before they knew it; Archibald Andrews and Veronica Lodge had been announced as husband and wife. They kiss that followed was almost a kiss that shouldn't have happened in front of large group of people. But it had been done.

 

The reception was nothing short of extravagant, but totally normal by Veronica standards. You could tell Archie hadn't had a lot of say in the setup, but judging by his face, he couldn't care less.  
He was married. He had an absolutely gorgeous wife who looked at him like he hung the moon and stars. They were so in love, deeply in love.  
And that's exactly what the reception was about; celebrating their love for one another. The speeches were funny, sad and happy. Tears of joy were shed from almost every set of eyes in the room.

As it was nearing towards the end of the evening, Betty and Jughead were dancing on the dance floor. Betty had hoped to have a few more drinks over the course of the evening, as Jughead had hoped as well - but there was too much running around to drink.  
The music was slowing down, and the crowd has slowly started to dwindle down. There was still about 50-60 people in the room, but from the compared 120-130 people that had been there, it had quietened down.  
Archie and Veronica had run off the spend a few moments together in the bridal room.  
They looked exhausted, and Betty could imagine that they had both probably wanted to bail - but seeing as it was kind of frowned upon to leave your own wedding early, they stuck around.

Betty had her arms wrapped around Jughead's neck, and her head resting on his shoulder, whilst he had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on top of her head.  
She slowly pulled away, and looked at his eyes, smiled and sighed.  
"We're pretty lucky, Juggie.. to be here, today, together.. being able to celebrate the love of our two best friends."  
Jughead nodded in agreement, "we sure are, turned out to be a pretty good day. Hah, if you'd asked me seven months ago though, if I'd be standing here dancing with Betty Cooper, looking at her with nothing but love in my heart and eyes, I probably would've laughed." He smiled as Betty giggled and dipped her forehead to his shoulder.

Betty decided now in the moment to bit the bullet and lay her heart out to bare, "Who knows, Juggie.. This could be you and I one day.. declaring our love for each other in front of our nearest and dearest.. heh, we might even have a family? Little Betty, Little Jughead..." She smiled, bit her lip and looked up at her boyfriend with fluttering eyes.  
He smiled in return, and kissed her pink glossy lips, "maybe, Betty Cooper, maybe," he whispered against her mouth.  
The explosion that erupted in Betty's chest was like nothing she had ever felt before.

It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no.  
And right now, that was enough to satisfy Betty's hunger. But there was another hunger that needed satisfying, and at the very least that hunger is one that Jughead will be able to satisfy as soon as they leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, my loves...
> 
> Comments are welcome! Please! xx
> 
> Tumblr - mysummerdress


	14. We're not like them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!
> 
> *There is mention of alcoholism in this last chapter*
> 
> I feel like this is a short chapter.  
> But, I'm happy with how it's ended.

**12 months later.**

 

 

It had been a busy 12 months for Betty and Jughead.  
Betty had to hire a couple of more staff members at the Riverdale Register, and well, Jughead moved in.  
A few months after the wedding, he made the move.  
Life was good. They were happy.  
The night of Veronica and Archie's wedding had been a big and positive turning point for their relationship. Betty had felt confident in her decision to give it another go.  
Things were going well. They hit a few hurdles in the time since he had moved in.  
Betty still hadn't got a clear answer as to why he'd left all those years ago. To be able to 100% commit herself to him, Betty needed to know. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she needed to know why he left her six years ago?

 

~

 

It was a chilly Saturday night. They were both sitting on the couch watching Netflix. Betty was drinking a hot chocolate with marshmallows and Jughead was drinking some wine.  
They both had big weeks at work, and after being offered a dinner out with their best friends - they declined.

Betty had been toying with herself for almost a week now about asking Jughead why he left, and she decided it was now or never really. They'd been together for just over 12 months and living together for just over six months. She nodded to herself and shifted so she was facing him side on, legs crossed.

She cleared her throat, Jughead turned to look at her. "Why did you leave, Jug? Why did you really leave me six years ago?" Betty looked at him with unanswered questions in her eyes.

Jughead sighed. He knew she would ask eventually. He just didn't know when and how he would answer. The truth was not something he had quite figured out himself. Or accepted.  
He lent over and switched the television off. This was a conversation that didn't need distractions.

Jughead inhaled, he removed his beanie from his head and placed it on the coffee table. He ran his fingers through his hair, and exhaled.  
To say he was scared was an understatement.

"I left for you, Betty." Jughead turned so they were sitting face to face on the couch. Knees touching. He placed his hands on top of her knees.  
"My dad had gotten himself into some shit with the Serpents. Drugs and whatnot. He had hit the drink hard as a consequence-" Jughead scrunched his face, and moved back to his original position, "We were at home one night, and they knocked on the door. They came in and just started trashing the place. Thankfully I was in my bedroom with Jellybean. I had to keep her quiet, otherwise they would've found us. And who knows what they would've done. I was fucking petrified. Whatever dad did, he had pissed off a lot of people as a result-" he reached over and had another mouthful of wine.  
"-these people came around and pretty much commenced fucking our lives up.... so after they had done a total number on the place, dad, trying to be the hero decided that we either stay and risk our lives, or me, Jellybean and mum leave town. So that week of school that I missed, we were sorting our shit out to move. The day after I saw you at Pop's, we left. We left our life in Riverdale and dad behind."

Betty was in shock. She had been so caught up in her heartbreak that it never registered to her that Jellybean and Gladys weren't around town. She had seen FP around, but it wasn't until a year or so after Jughead had left. Before Betty could respond, Jughead continued, "after we left, and tried to settle in to our new surroundings, mum went downhill. I had planned on coming back to see you about six months later... cos, fuck, I missed you so much.. but I had gotten home from school one day, and Jellybean wasn't home. She was always home by the time I finished school. Mum was passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka next to her, and a piece of paper on her stomach-" Jughead choked back some sudden tears. "-I don't even know how long she had been lying there for, but I was rooted to the spot. All I could think was 'Where the fuck was Jellybean?' I remember running to the school, and I found her playing in the playground. I don't think I had ever ran to her so fast, or held her so tightly. She just kept asking where mum was," Jughead turned around and looked straight at her, "Betts, she was six years old. I can't tell her Our mum was too fucking busy drinking to come collect her own god damn daughter from school...."  
Betty reached over and softly touched his knee, feeling the warm stream of tears falling down her face.  
"-once I had managed to settle myself down, I picked her up and carried her the entire way home. There wasn't a chance I was letting her out of my sight. When we got home I grabbed the piece of paper off mum, I can't remember word for word, but the general gist was that they knew where we were. They had taken dad and he gave up where we had gone." He shook his head, and downed another mouthful of wine, "parents are meant to protect their kids, Betty. Instead we were fed to the fucking god damn wolves! What kind of parents do that?!!"

Betty could sense his anger, as she tried to reach over and grab him, he pulled away. Jughead stood up and moved to the window. His shoulders were shaking. She felt completely useless.

"So, I did the only thing I knew I could do... I packed up our stuff; all of her clothes, my clothes, bits and pieces and called an ambulance. They didn't take long to arrive. I remember the paramedics mentioning needing to get her stomach pumped or some shit. I didn't care though, Betty. I didn't give a flying fuck. Jellybean and I deserved better, if I didn't, at least Jellybean did."

Betty nodded, still unsure of what to say.  
"The paramedics called social services and I don't really remember too much after that. It's a bit of a haze. I remember the woman from social services found heaps of unopened bottles of straight liquor in various locations around the house though. So I don't know how long she had been doing what she was doing. But it makes me feel so sick."  
Betty saw his shoulders sag a little, and walked over to him.

All of the feelings that she had experienced in the years after he left was nothing compared to what he went through. Her heartbreak over a nine month relationship was nothing compared to the heartbreak of having both of your parents not only reject you but also your sibling.  
The guilt that heavy in Betty's heart was nothing she had ever felt before. She knows there are no words that are going to soothe Jughead right now.

"How is Jellybean?" She asked.  
Betty hadn't seen Jellybean in a long time. Not since her and Jughead had started dating again. Betty had asked about her, but he would just shut down.  
He sighed, "yeah, she's good. Our foster family was pretty great. Good people. They take care of her. She'll be starting high school soon. I'm not sure she remembers too much of her childhood, which is definitely not a bad thing in the slightest. She's got a good head on her shoulders." She saw him smile the slightest of smiles.

Betty had finally pieced together his reaction a year ago when she had the pregnancy scare.  
He was worried he'd up like his parents. She didn't know how to tell him that they were nothing like their parents. Betty and Jughead were Betty and Jughead, not FP and Gladys or Hal and Alice. They were their own people.

Betty walked around in front of Jughead, so she could look at his face. She cupped his face and gently kissed him. "We're not like them, Juggie. You have to believe me. We're not them in the slightest. We're us. I know you're scared. But I don't want you to be. I love you, with all of my heart. I'm never letting you go, ever again.

I need you, Juggie."

  
As she saw his face begin to soften, she decided it was time to tell him.  
She quickly ran to the bedroom and walked back to her same spot as before.  
Betty reached into the pocket of her sweat pants.

She smiled softly at him, "We need you, Juggie."

She pulled out a pregnancy test from the pocket.

 

"We're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it...  
> I really hope everyone enjoyed it!  
> As my first fanfic and real go at writing - I'm really happy with it :)
> 
> I absolutely cannot thank everyone enough for the positive and encouraging words that have come through.... it's so overwhelming. Words cannot describe.
> 
> It's the last chapter - but please leave me a comment, or if you want - I'm in Tumblr; mysummerdress - send me a message!
> 
> LOVE TO ALL. xxxx


End file.
